estoy en konoha high ¿monster?
by kasai shinju
Summary: Hinata es una chica norma, con una vida aparentemente normal, pero todo cambia cuando llega a konoha, su vida monotona parece tomar un giro inesperado. dos hermanos que luchan por el amor de la joven. mucho drama, lemon asesinatos y demasiada intriga... solo aqui :p
1. Chapter 1

Hola de nuevo, esta es una historia que se me ocurrió, espero que les guste y si no pues me avisan y la descontinuamos jajaja (es broma, si no les gusta de todos modos la sigo, muajaja soy mala jajaja) como siempre, es sin fines de lucro, solo por entretenimiento y les agradezco su apoyo en las otras dos historias, que en definitiva terminare, pero se me ocurrió esta y si no la plasmo, valió queso jajaja.

Estoy en konoha high ¿monster?

Comenzare con presentarme, mi nombre es Hyuga Hinata y soy hija del importante empresario Hiashi Hyuga, tengo dieciocho años y estoy por empezar la universidad, solo que por razones desconocidas nos tuvimos que mudar, antes vivía en la niebla. Siendo sinceros nunca fue de mi agrado, eran muy crueles conmigo.

- Hinata ¿estás lista para irte al escuela?- me hablo mi padre yo solo asentí- ¡Hanabi! ¡Neji!- llamo a mi hermana y mi primo, la verdad es que no me llevaba muy bien con ellos, mi hermana tenía la costumbre de humillarme en la escuela, siempre hacia algo con lo cual me tachaban de tonta, de torpe, o me ponían apodos tontos. Mi primo en varias ocasiones me había acosado, pero no se lo podía decir a nadie ya que no me creían, así que había desistido de acusarlos, ahora solo los ignoraba y decía que eran familia lejana y si me desmentían decía que era de la rama secundaria de mi familia, aunque ese era Neji.

- buenos días padre- dijo Hanabi con una sonrisa muy falsa- buenos días Hinata- yo solo asentí y tome de mi jugo.

- buenos días Hiashi-sama, Hanabi-sama- mi padre y mi hermana asintieron y fue cuando su atención se centro en mi- buenos días Hinata-sama- su tono había sido muy diferente, es mas sonaba como si quisiera coquetearme, yo solo lo salude con la mano y me levante de la mesa.

- me voy a la escuela- mire a mis familiares, nadie en esa casa me quería, mi padre me odiaba porque me parecía a mi madre, su gran amor, que murió después de tener a mi hermana. Hanabi me odiaba, porque yo era la mayor y porque de cierta forma mi padre me prestaba más atención a mí, que a ella y mi primo solo quería acostarse conmigo- nos veremos en la tarde- dije sin mucho ánimo y salí- buenos días- salude al chofer, el me abrió la puerta del carro y yo negué- caminare no se preocupe- el asintió.

Apenas ingresaba a mi nuevo instituto, era extraño tenía una fachada muy del estilo barroco, sus puertas eran muy grandes y arriba colgaba el típico letrero en fierro con las iniciales de la escuela, K.H. M aunque nadie me quiso decir que significaba la M a lo mejor era de mujeres, ya que antes era un colegio de señoritas o probablemente era otra cosa, la verdad es que no le preste atención, mire a todos lados, parecía normal, habían grupos de chicos, habían salones, qué podía diferenciar esta escuela de otras en las que he estado ¿eh?

- aun lado- mire a mi derecha y venia pasando una chica peli roja- vaya, eres nueva- yo asentí y ella me miro de arriba abajo- ¿humana?- yo fruncí el ceño- MM parece que si- se dio la vuelta y siguió caminando.

- no le hagas caso- me voltee y a mi derecha estaba la chica más linda que haya visto en mi vida, tenía el cabello largo y rubio amarrado en una coleta alta, traia puesto un pantalón tipo pescador azul, con una blusa de tirantes y estampado en rayas, sus ojos eran increíblemente azules- ella no es mala, solo que es difícil que socialice- asentí y me estiro su mano- mi nombre es Ino Yamanaka.

- soy Hinata Hyuga- le estreche la mano- am disculpa ¿a qué se refería con lo de humana?- ella solo sonrió.

- no es nada importante- yo me conforme con eso y mire a la puerta, pero me arrepentí de haberlo hecho, venia entrando mi primo y no me quitaba la vista de encima- ¿Qué sucede Hinata-chan?- miro en la misma dirección que yo - él te causa problemas ¿verdad?- yo asentí

- mejor me voy, no quiero que te moleste por mi culpa- me di la vuelta pero ella me detuvo.

- se tratar con los de su tipo no te asustes- la mire, parecía confiada- además, aún no te presento a las demás y veras que Karin no es tan mala como parece- asentí y la seguí- miren chicas, tenemos una alumna nueva, su nombre es Hinata Hyuga- todas me miraron fijamente por un largo, largo rato, empezaba a sentirme incomoda cuando Ino tosió un poco- no la hagan sentir incomoda.

- perdona hina-chan- me dijo una peli rosa, también era linda- mi nombre es Sakura Haruno- yo asentí y estire mi mano- gusto en conocerte- tenía una falda blanca con una blusa de tirantes rosa, sus piernas estaban descubiertas y sus tenis eran blancos.

- mi nombre es Temari Sabaku no- me dijo una rubia de cuatro coletas, tenía un aire extraño pero a lo mejor era mi imaginación- y tengo a mis hermanos, pero ellos tienen su propio grupo- asentí, ella lucia una falda color negro, llegaba a medio muslo y estaba abierta, dejando ver un short negro, tenía unas botas tipo militar y unas medias de red, su pecho tenía una playera blanca que decía "kiil or kiss"

- yo soy Ten-ten- solo me dijo eso, parecía amigable- espero que seamos amigas- yo sonreí, por fin me sentía en un ambiente diferente, fuera de acosos y burlas, ella tenía un pantalón holgado negro con unos tenis también negros, pero su blusa era blanca y ajustada, su cabello estaba peinado en forma de cocos y era color castaño.

- yo soy Karin uzumaki- me dijo la agradable peli roja del comienzo- y pues… mucho gusto- ella llevaba una blusa negra con un pantalón rojo y unas botas como las de Temari.

- mucho gusto a todas- ellas me sonrieron- y díganme ¿se conocen desde hace mucho?- ellas asintieron.

- desde la secundaria,- respondió Ino- ¿y tú? ¿De dónde vienes?

- vengo de la niebla, solía ir a un instituto que hay allí- las chicas me prestaban atención y yo solo baje la vista- pero mi hermana menor me hizo la vida imposible.

- si mis hermanos me hicieran algo parecido, los mato- dijo Temari- pero no te preocupes, ahora nosotras somos tus amigas- todas asintieron, me sentía feliz.

- muévanse- oí una voz detrás de mí y me voltee topándome con un par de ojos negros- ¿no me oyeron?- el chico era demasiado atractivo, no pude evitar mirarlo más de la cuenta.

- Sasuke-teme- oí a otro chico- no seas agresivo con las chicas, hola Sakura-chan- la peli rosa asintió y lo saludo- hola Karin-chan, mamá quiere que pases a verla hoy en la tarde- ella asintió, yo me confundí un poco- y su amiga ¿Quién es?

- no me interesa- dijo el peli negro, que al parecer se llamaba Sasuke- muévete Naruto o te dejo.- comenzó a caminar y el rubio se despidió de nosotras y corrió detrás de él.

- ¿Quién es él? O mejor dicho ¿Quiénes son ellos?

- el rubio es mi primo- dijo Karin- su nombre es Naruto uzumaki, somos parientes por parte de su mamá- yo asentí- el moreno se llama Sasuke, es un chico frio, pero muy atractivo- volví a asentir, tenía razón era muy atractivo- bueno vámonos ya, están por comenzar las clases.

- ven con nosotras hina-chan- dijo Ino- a lo mejor tienes clases con nosotras.

Habíamos entrado al salón, era bonito tenia mesas amplias y por lo visto se sentaban en parejas, en mi escuela anterior había pupitres, muy incómodos por cierto. El profesor era un hombre de cabello blanco en puntas, tenía la mitad de su cara cubierta por una bufanda y su ojo derecho con un parche, y tenía un libro en las manos, no parecía prestarnos atención.

- muy bien hina-chan- me dijo Ino- te sentaras conmigo- yo asentí y camine hasta el final del pasillo con Ino y me senté a un lado de ella.

- muy bien jóvenes, veo que están todos- dijo por fin el profesor- tenemos dos alumnos nuevos, quiero que se pongan de pie, Hyuga Neji y Hyuga Hinata- asentí y me levante y vi que mi primo hacia lo mismo, aunque no me quitaba la vista de encima- preséntense.

- soy Hyuga Neji, vengo de la niebla- dijo solo eso y se sentó.

- yo soy Hyuga Hinata, pertenezco- iba a decir que pertenecía a la rama secundaria, pero me sentía confiada- a la rama principal de la familia Hyuga- todos asintieron.

-cuéntanos más de ti Hinata-chan- dijo el profesor.

- pues, no sé que querrían saber- dije con algo de nervios.

- ¿son hermanos?- pregunto una chica de cabello azul claro que estaba al final del salón.

- no, somos primos- dije yo.

- ¿alguno de ustedes sabe que hace aquí?- pregunto el moreno de hace un rato, Sasuke Uchiha.

- am, estudiar ¿no?- dije con una sonrisa forzada y el profesor levanto la vista.

- dime, Hinata-chan- pregunto el profesor- ¿eres humana?- yo asentí

- ¿no se supone que todos somos humanos?- todos soltaron una carcajada- ¿dije algo gracioso?

- muy bien chicos, quítense las protecciones- al decir eso, todos los del salón se transformaron, Naruto tenía orejas puntiagudas, Sasuke tenía la piel más blanca y le sobresalían unos colmillos, Karin también tenía orejas e Ino tenía un cola de gato- Hinata-chan, ¿sabes que significan las siglas?- yo negué- significan konoha high monster- me dio un tic en el ojo.

- M… ¿Monster?- todos asintieron y todo se volvió negro para mí.

**Hasta aquí jajaja, espero que les guste, nos vemos pronto adiosito.**


	2. son hijos de quien?

**Volví, me da gusto saber que les gusto está loca historia ;) de verdad me hacen muy feliz. Bueno pues este es el capitulo 2 y comenzamos.**

**Por cierto respondiendo dudas, jajaja, alguien me pregunto si tenían poderes o algo parecido, la verdad, no lo había pensado , pero a lo mejor los dejo como humanos, simples humanos jajaja, a las demás chicas, gracias por seguirme comenzamos.**

**¿Son hijos de quien?**

Me encontraba en una superficie blanda, me dolía un poco la cabeza pero me tenía que poner de pie, abrí los ojos y vi que estaba en una enfermería, me lleve la mano a la frente a lo mejor me había pegado al momento de caer, ahora que me ponía a pensar, ¿Por qué me había desmayado?

- ¡oh, vaya! Ya despertaste- me dijo una mujer de cabello negro y corto- Ino-san te trajo hace como media hora- yo asentí, Ino- me dijo que te habías golpeado la cabeza al momento de caer- entonces no eran suposiciones mías- espero que ya te sientas mejor- yo asentí y la mire.

- am, bueno, me desmaye porque- le hice seña de que se acercara- me… me dijeron que esta es una escuela de…- baje aun más la voz y ella me animo a que siguiera- de… de monstruos- levanto la ceja contrariada – es broma- comencé a reírme y ella aun me miraba- ¿verdad?

- querida, te desmayaste y te pegaste en la cabeza- ella intentaba calmarme y con eso me confirmaba que no estaba en una escuela de monstruos- pero…

- Hinata-chan ¿Cómo te sientes? – me dijo Sakura, atravesando la puerta.

- bien- entonces reaccione,-¡ Sakura! Tu, tu, tu…. ¡Estas, estas atravesando la puerta! ¡AAAAAAAH!- - me caí de la cama y me arrastre hasta ponerme detrás de la lámpara- n… no, no es posible- ambas mujeres se acercaron a mí, bueno la mujer y la fantasma.

- Hinata-chan- dijo la peli rosa, que ahora parecía azul- no es una broma, ven te explicare todo- me negué a salir de mi escondite y le arroje la almohada, la cual la atravesó y más miedo me dio a mí.

- Sakura- dijo la morena- linda, yo me hare cargo de ella y de paso iré a hablar con Tsunade-sama, la culpa es de ella, por no haberle avisado- fruncí el ceño, mi padre no me había avisado absolutamente nada de esto, también tendría que hablar con el- Hinata, ven, vamos a dar una vuelta por el campus ¿de acuerdo?- yo asentí y tome su mano, hasta ahora parecía normal- mira, empezare desde el principio, esta escuela fue fundada hace más de quinientos años- yo asentí- y a esta escuela, asisten los hijos de las personalidades más destacadas en el mundo de los monstruos- yo volví a asentir- por ejemplo, vienen los hijos de drácula, de las momias de Egipto, del hombre lobo, los hombres gato, las mujeres halcón- yo fruncí el ceño, a drácula y el hombre lobo los conocía por los cuentos ¿pero mujeres halcón, hombres gato?- también vienen hijos de fantasmas, como Sakura-san- asentí- o hijos de ciclopes, gorgóneas- yo seguía asintiendo- y se supone que los humanos no están permitidos en esta institución- yo asentí, ahora sé porque no los permitían- pero se me hace extraño que Tsunade-sama te haya aceptado a ti, o una de dos, o tu padre tiene demasiado dinero o eres una de nosotros.

- yo me inclinaría por la primera- dije con una sonrisa forzada- bueno…. Como no somos bienvenidos los humanos- hice seña de que me daba mucha pena- creo que lo mejor será que me vaya y le diga a mi padre que me cambie de colegio- camine hasta la puerta que daba hacia la calle, era la puerta de servicio- nos veremos después- abrí la puerta y me encontré con un agujero negro- ¿¡qué demonios!? – cerré la puerta y la señorita me miraba con una sonrisa de suplica- ¿Qué significa esto?

- pues veras, se crea una dimensión diferente para que los jóvenes no puedan escapar y hacer destrozos- yo solo sentía un tic en mi ojo derecho- y pues, no pueden salir hasta que termine la jornada de estudio- sentía que el aire me faltaba y estaba segura que me desmayaría otra vez.

- ok, intentare calmarme- mire hacia la puerta- es una broma ¿verdad?- ella negó- claro que no es una broma lo acabo de ver con mis propios ojos- suspire- y bien, que se supone que aprenderé aquí ¿Cómo debo sacar los ojos sin dolor? ¿Cómo chupar sangre? ¿Asustar debajo de las escaleras?- ella negó ante las tres posibilidades, al menos lo demás no sonaba tan mal.

- a nuestros jóvenes monstruos se les enseña lo mismo que a los humanos, solo que ellos se desarrollan mas para un mejor futuro- yo asentí- y pues, si aun te quieres ir, solo espera a que termine la escuela y serás libre y tu padre podrá sacarlos- yo asentí.

- creo… creo que me quedare…- ella me miro- no mejor no… esperare a que termine el día e iré a mi casa a hablar con mi padre- comencé a reír de manera desquiciada- ¿¡es que no es posible!? ¿Cómo llegue aquí?

Ya se había pasado mi trauma, al menos un poco, después de casi hiciera un agujero en el piso y que me arrancara varios mechones de mi cabello, aunque ahora me encontraba tomando clases, descubrí que si eran normales, aunque mis profesores y mis compañeros no lo fueran, la verdad es que no sabía que pensar. Ino solo me miraba de vez en cuando y las demás solo bajaban la vista, todas excepto Karin parecían tristes, aunque no se podía saber, llego la hora del almuerzo y mire que todos salían disparados a la cafetería.

- y bien… ¿sirven ojos al carbón?- ino me miro con la ceja alzada y después soltó una carcajada abierta- ¿Qué? ¿Dije algo chistoso?- pero ella y las otras no paraban de reír y su risa se me contagio, parecían normales, bueno ahora que se habían puesto sus protecciones o como se les llamara- ¿entonces? ¿O son brazos con aderezo? – ella seguían riendo y yo solo podía esperar a que terminaran.

- hina-chan, eres muy graciosa- me dijo Ten –ten- pero no, no sirven nada de eso- se me acerco y enredo su brazo con el mío, la verdad no me desagradaba- nos sirven comida normal, lo que sucede es que quieren que todos seamos monstruos sanos y fuertes- ahora fue mi turno de reírme, ¿para que los querían fuertes? ¿Para asustar mejor?- hey no te rías, se lo que piensas- yo me paralice- yo leo la mente- trataría de no pensar nada ofensivo con ella cerca.

- entonces, ustedes comen comida normal ¿cierto?-ellas asintieron- y pues, bueno tu sabes- Ten-ten frunció el ceño- los vampiros ¿beben de los demás?- pero ella negó de nuevo-

- no, los vampiros toman vino, no los dejan tomar sangre a menos que sea necesario- yo asentí, al menos mi cuello estaría a salvo-y pues bueno, siento no habértelo contado.

- no te preocupes ¿Cómo me lo ibas a decir si apenas hoy nos conocimos?- ella bajo la vista- además, no creo quedarme más de hoy- todas se entristecieron y yo sentí un hueco, a lo mejor me afectaba demasiado estar con ellas, pero me atrevía a decir que me sentía en casa—y bien, una última pregunta ¿de quién son hijos?- ellas abrieron los ojos- es que la enfermera me dijo que aquí asistían los hijos de las personalidades más famosas del terror.

- pues- dijo ino- yo soy una mujer gato y no creo que hayas oído de mi madre- yo asentí, así que ella era una mujer gato.

- yo y Naruto somos hijos del hombre lobo, aunque mas Naruto que yo- por eso tenía orejas, ahora entendía.

- yo y mis hermanos somos hijos de las momias de Egipto- me dijo temari guiñándome un ojo- y créeme no somos polvo.

- jajaja, bien y ¿hay alguien que sea hijo de Frankenstein? – Ellas asintieron y me señalaron a un muchacho de cabello negro y peinado en forma de piña, tenía la mirada aburrida y le salían unos tornillos del cuello- oh, no lo había visto- ellas comenzaron a reír- ¿y el monstruo de la laguna negra?- me señalaron al profesor Kakashi- ¿el?-

- SIP, una personalidad si me permites decir- dijo Ino- el mejor profesor y además mejor combatiente, y muy guapo- viéndolo bien era atractivo- y si preguntas por los hijos de drácula, ahí están- me señalo a Sasuke Uchiha y había una chica con el- ellos son la pareja perfecta de vampiros.

- ¿hay mas vampiros en la escuela?

- si ¿creíste que eran los únicos?- yo asentí- pues te equivocas, hay más vampiros en el último grado, también hay más hombres lobo y demás de todas las especies, pero los más importantes somos nosotros- dijo ella con suficiencia

- ¿y eso se debe a?- pregunte.

- es que nosotros somos descendientes de las familias originales y los sangre pura son los Uchiha, al menos en vampiros- mire a Sasuke, no sonreía para nada y la chica se colgaba de su brazo- aunque créeme es un imposible, es difícil tratar con él, y con todos los Uchiha, su hermano Itachi está en el último grado y es algo alzado- yo asentí- el único que se pudo acercar a los vampiros fue Naruto- vi y efectivamente ahí estaba el rubio.

- bien- solo dije eso, el resto del día paso rápido, por fin había tenido que regresar a casa, había decidido caminar, ya que en la limosina iban mi primo y mi hermana,- ¿a quién engaño?- me detuve en un barandal que daba al rio- mi vida es un asco, no tengo amigos y cuando por fin los tengo les hago el feo ¿ Solo porque son monstruos?- mire mi reflejo, creo que me había topado con mas monstruos en mi vida "normal" que ahora- no puedo seguir así- llegue a mi casa y como siempre los únicos que esperaban mi regreso eran los sirvientes.

- buenas tardes Hinata-sama, llega tarde- yo asentí.

- lo siento, es que me quede en el parque un rato- mi nana asintió y los demás igual, volvieron a sus deberes- ¿mi padre ya llego?- ella asintió y yo trague saliva, esto sería difícil, y más porque había llegado tarde- buenas tardes padre, hanabi, neji- mi hermana y mi primo sonreían de manera perversa.

- ¿Por qué llegas tarde?- dijo mi padre poniéndose de pie.

- me retrase porque pase un rato al parque- dije con la vista baja mientras él se acercaba mas a mi- quería decirte que en la escuela…

- ¿llegaste tarde por ir al parque?- él se paro enfrente de mí y apretó su mano hasta hacerla un puño- ¡no eres ninguna niña para estar hiendo a parque!- su mano se estampo contra mi mejilla, yo solo sentí el ardor del golpe pero no me moví- ¡eres una Hyuga! ¡Maldición! ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que lo entiendas?- me volvió a pegar y yo solo baje la vista, estaba acostumbrada a sus maltratos, sabía que llorar delante de él no me traería nada bueno.

- sé que soy una Hyuga, pero solo pasee un rato, no me subí a ningún juego- el me aventó contra la puerta y después se fue a sentar.

- ¿Qué me querías decir sobre la escuela?-apreté los puños, los monstruos estaban en mi casa, no en la escuela- ¡habla!

- que, que se me hizo muy interesante el día de hoy- dije y levante la vista, mi primo me miraba con los ojos abiertos y mi padre solo frunció el ceño.

- espero buenos resultados Hinata- yo asentí- ven a comer- mi hermana me fulmino con la mirada pero yo no le hice caso. Tenía ambas mejillas dolidas y un poco el brazo, lo mejor sería irme a dormir.

- no tengo hambre y tengo deberes – hice una reverencia y subí a mi habitación, sabía que si no salía pronto de ahí, el comenzaría a lanzar platos y demás cosas en contra mía.

**Hasta aquí, jajaja, espero que les haya gustado y pues es así como que la introducción ya lo bueno viene en los siguientes cap.**


	3. parecidos pero no iguales

**Bueno, ya vi que si gusto, jajaja seguimos, lamento no actualizar como por lo general hago, pero, estamos en navidad jajaja. Aun así, tratare de actualizar pronto así que no coman ansias.**

**Son parecidos, pero no iguales.**

Me había despertado muy temprano, después de la discusión con mi padre, no quería saber nada de ellos, así que iría a la escuela, le diría a la señorita Shizune que me quedaba en la escuela y haría lo posible porque sacaran a mi nisan, aunque eso es relativamente imposible. Desayune un poco y me dispuse a salir de la casa, como aun era temprano suponía que podía darme el lujo de recorrer esa extraña ciudad llamada konoha, debían de haber mas personas como los que iban en la escuela, aunque si usaban protecciones no los vería. Entre en una cafetería, tenía un toque gótico, me imaginaba que era por el tipo de "población" que habitaba ahí, pero no quise prestarle más atención.

- buenos días ¿en qué le puedo servir?- me dijo una chica de cabello verde, sus ojos eran azules y su piel blanca, extraña combinación.

- am, una malteada y una dona- ella asintió y fue a preparar todo- ¡espere! No le dije de que la quería, bueno no importa- estaba viendo mis pies, cuando una mano en mi nuca me despertó.

- hablando sola, ¿verdad Hyuga?- me di la vuelta asustada, y ahí estaba nada más ni nada menos que Uchiha Sasuke, se veía muy guapo, con su camisa negra abierta de los tres primeros botones y sus pantalones azules- no sabía que frecuentaras estos lugares- yo solo sonreí un poco.

- es que, quería conocer la ciudad antes de entrar a clases- lo mire- ¿ya es tarde para ir al escuela?- el negó- ¿entonces?

- no me gusta la impuntualidad, además de que es más bonita la escuela, sin todos esos chicos- dijo el chicos, con un tono algo acido.

- Uchiha-san es algo duro con sus compañeros ¿no?- el solo sonrió de lado.

- aquí esta su malteada- mire a la muchacha, bueno suponía que tendría que tomármela, aunque no me gustaba mucho el chocolate- y su dona de azúcar- fruncí el ceño, a lo mejor la dona de azúcar era muy pedida. Probé mi malteada y para mi sorpresa, era de mora azul.

- ¿Cómo lo supo?- ella solo me guiño el ojo y me dio mi cambio- guau, esta ciudad es genial.

- ¿me lo estás diciendo a mi? ¿O sigues con tus monólogos?- mire a Sasuke y el tenia una sonrisa burlona, infle las mejillas, a veces el era demasiado cruel.

- estaba hablando sola- el levanto las manos en señal de paz, me costaba creer que era un monstruo, parecía tan normal- ¿lo espero o me voy?- el solo me ignoro y yo decidí quedarme a esperarlo, de todos modos aun no me sabia el camino de ida, al menos atravesando la ciudad.

- ¿Quién te pego?- yo casi escupía la malteada, se suponía que me había puesto algo de color en las mejillas para que no se notara.

- am, nadie, me quede dormida de un lado- el enarco un ceja y me agarro del brazo e hizo precio- ¡auch! ¡Eso duele! B…bueno… no… olvídalo.

- si no me quieres decir no lo hagas, solo que si los demás ven o descubren tu olor a sangre- ¿olía a sangre?- se alteraran un poco- me quede parada ahí. Me frote las mejillas con las mangas de mi camisa- vaya que fue serio- yo solo asentí- ¿y por que fue?

- por nada- el volvió a fruncir el ceño- no se preocupe Uchiha-san- el asintió y me hizo la seña de que camináramos- por ciento ¿lleva mucho tiempo conociendo a Uzumaki-san?-

- pues, desde que nacimos- yo fruncí el ceño ¿y eso era? ¿40 o 50 años?- no soy ningún viejo, tengo tu edad.

- ¿lees la mente?- el solo sonrió- está bien, eso es obvio, pero entonces ustedes se conocen desde entonces- asintió- deben quererse mucho- el frunció el ceño.

- quererlo, no, digamos que lo tolero- yo reí- es ilógico que un hombre lobo tenga amistad con un vampiro. El es un caso especial

- ¡Hinata!- me llamaron.

- ¡SASUKE-TEME!- y lo llamaron, ambos volteamos y yo vi a mi nueva amiga Ino.

- ¿te vas a quedar en la escuela?- yo asentí y ella me abrazo, solo que me lastimo un poco- ups, lo siento, es que no mido mi fuerza- negué.

- no te preocupes, es que- y fue cuando miro mis mejillas- no es nada, de verdad, solo un…

- ¿tu primo te hizo esto?- yo negué- entonces fue tu padre- ahí ya no tuve oportunidad de decir nada- me las pagara, en nuestra especie cuidamos de nuestros familiares y nunca los lastimamos.

- déjalo ya Yamanaka- hablo Sasuke- ella sabrá que hace, no te metas- y su risa que había escuchado todo el camino, desapareció, su mirada y su sonrisa cálida también lo habían hecho y ahora solo quedaba una máscara de frialdad- vámonos Naruto- el rubio solo me sonrió y se fue.

- ¿Qué le sucede?- yo negué e Ino camino conmigo hacia adentro del recinto- per es enserio, deberías ponerle un alto a tu padre.

- Ino-chan, no es por ser grosera pero, no me gusta hablar sobre esto y menos pedir o recibir consejos- ella bajo la vista y asintió- gracias. Bien, entonces que clase tenemos- sonrió y miro su horario.

- tenemos calculo- yo suspire, mi peor materia, pero al menos le entendía- vamos.

Así habían pasado dos semanas y las chicas y yo teníamos una relación cada vez más unida, éramos inseparables y eso me gustaba, por fin tenia amigas y de verdad. Ino se encargaba de ponerle un alto a mi nisan, pero cuando llegaba a casa, la no paraba de decirle a mi padre que yo tenía un amorío con alguien y como siempre mi voz no contaba, nunca me hacía caso, así que le había pedido a ino que no hiciera ni dijera nada.

- buenos días Hinata- me dijo Temari-chan- ¿Qué tal tu tercer semana en la escuela de monstruos más reconocida?

- pues déjame decirte, que para ser de monstruos, son mejores que los humanos- ella hizo una pose de lo sé no me hables, que no pude evitar reír.

- y ¿Qué tal? ¿El geniecito te sigue molestando?- yo asentí- tendrás que ponerle un alto.

- no te preocupes, de todos modos, no importa mucho, pasado mañana mi hermana se irá a su internado y mi padre a un viaje de negocios, podre quedarme a dormir en casa de alguna de ustedes- ella asintió- bueno si se puede.

- claro que puedes, ¿por quién me tomas?- yo solo sonreí.

- está bien, gracias Temari-chan- estábamos hablando sobre los planes que teníamos para pasarla en su casa, cuando comenzamos a escuchar suspiros y exclamaciones, ambas nos miramos y caminamos a la escena.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí?- dijo mi amiga y solo vimos a dos peli negros, enfrente de la bola que se había creado- oh, genial un enfrentamiento entre los dos nenes Uchiha- yo sonreí- el del cabello largo es Itachi y a Sasuke ya lo conoces- ambos estaban discutiendo, pero lo hacían en un idioma que no entendía, parecían gruñidos y cosas así- ven vámonos- asentí y camine detrás de ella, pero no pude evitar voltear y toparme de lleno con un par de ojos rojos, el tal Itachi me estaba mirando y tenía una expresión extraña, no me podía mover- ¡Hinata! Oye Hinata- escuchaba la voz de temari algo lejana, pero no sentía que pudiera reaccionar, esos ojos me robaban en aliento, desnudaban mi alma y quedaba expuesta la miseria que era- ¡HINATA!- reaccione, solo para verme sentada en el suelo y con sangre en la nariz- ¿estás bien?- estaba aturdida y cuando voltee al frente ese sujeto estaba caminando hacia la universidad, Sasuke solo gruñía unas cosas- Hinata.

- estoy bien- ella suspiro y Naruto se acerco a mi- Naruto-kun- el solo me sonrió y me cargo- espera, puedo caminar- el negó.

- Itachi uso su hipnosis contigo- yo fruncí el ceño- no es bueno que te muevas mucho, lo hace con todos los jóvenes que sean débiles, supongo que se impresiono de que fueras humana- rio un poco- aquí estamos, en un segundo deberá de entrar Shizune-nechan- yo levante una ceja.

- ¡aquí estoy Naruto! ¿Qué sucedió?- fue cuando reparo en mi- hay no, te está sangrando la nariz, yo solo sonreí y ella me puso unos tapones- ¿te pegaste con algo?- negué- ¿tienes calor?- volví a negar- entonces….

- Shizune-nechan, Itachi uso su poder con ella- la enfermera, doctora, pedagoga, subdirectora y nechan de Naruto grito escandalizada.

- ¿estás bien?- yo asentí- ese chico se empieza a descontrolar, cada dos días intenta algo nuevo- yo solo me perdí en mis pensamientos, nunca había sentido nada parecido, en los ojos de las personas, al menos de mi entorno, había conocido la repulsión, las miradas de odio, de envidia, de decepción, de deseo enfermo, pero nunca había visto sangre en los ojos, nunca nadie me había mirado como lo había hecho el, con un atisbo de curiosidad, deseo pero también burla, Itachi y Sasuke eran muy diferentes.

**Muy bien hasta aquí, nos vemos luego, espero que les haya gustado y sigan apoyando a esta loca y rara escritora jajaja a medias :p **


	4. conociendote

**Volvemos, todos a sus lugares que ya va a empezar jajaja ok no, pero bueno gracias por sus comentarios, poquitos pero como animan :p, también quiero agradecer a los que me siguen y pusieron esta y mis otras historias como sus favoritos. Ahora si comenzamos.**

**Conociéndote.**

Como había dicho, mi hermana se había ido a un internado, y mi padre a su viaje de negocios, todo marchaba genial, excepto porque mi padre dejo ciertas especificación con respecto a nosotros; primero, le dijo a la directora Tsunade que le mandara todas mis calificaciones, reportes, castigos, trabajos y/o felicitaciones, por correo electrónico, segundo, le había dicho a Neji que si intentaba irme con mis "raras" amigas, no durara en llamarlo, tercero, tendría que ser prisionera de mi propia casa las dos semanas que él estaría de viaje, ¿Por qué? Por la simple y sencilla razón de que no podría salir más que de la casa a la escuela y viceversa, y para asegurarse de eso, también les dejo a los sirvientes que me llevaran en carro y me regresaran igual. Se preguntaran que le hice esta vez a mi padre, bueno según hice algo, en realidad mi primo había dicho que yo solo iba con el afán de coquetear dentro de la escuela y que si no fuera porque él me supervisaba bajaría mis notas, ya que solo vagaba por la escuela con mis amigas. Como siempre, mi padre le creyó mas a él que a mí, lo único bueno era que como motivo raro e inexplicable, el había aceptado que mis amigas vinieran a la casa a estudiar y pasar el rato.

- ¿entonces no habrá problema de que vayamos?- me pregunto por tercera vez Ten-ten.

- ya te dije que no- le sonreí, íbamos en la limosina (como había ordenado mi padre)- además no creo que les salgan colmillos y orejas o a Sakura se le ocurra atravesar paredes ¿o sí?- todas comenzamos a reír y Sakura me prometió, en tono bajito, que no quitarían sus protecciones por el resto del día.

- Hinata-sama- me llamo el chofer- llegamos.

- gracias- me baje del vehículo y enfrente estaba mi nana, corrí a abrazarla- estoy en casa.

- me da gusto ¿tus amigas?- asentí- bien, vengan conmigo, les mostrare la habitación de la señorita y después bajaran a comer.

Estábamos reunidas en mi cuarto y todas buscábamos la respuesta a los diferentes cuestionarios que nos habían dejado, el cuestionario de historia lo hacia Temari, el de cálculo me toco a mí, el de lengua extranjera lo hacían Sakura e Ino y el de magia y hechizos lo hacía ten-ten, al principio creí que solo serian materias humanas, pero todos los grados llevaban una adicional que era del mundo de los monstruos, aunque no sabía que los fantasmas usaran hechizo.

- ¿quieren algo de tomar?- les pregunte, todas asintieron- ¿té o limonada?

- limonada- dijo Temari-. Hace calor

- regreso en seguida- baje las escaleras y después doble a la derecha, para atravesar la sala y llegar a la cocina, una de las cocineras se puso de pie- no te preocupes, solo vengo por la jarra de limonada y unos vasos- ella asintió y oí que la llamaron- ve no te preocupes, se llevarlas- ella me sonrió y se fue, yo comencé a llenar los vasos y después busque las pajillas, pero no las encontraba, me subí al banquito y abrí la alacena, ahí estaban- ¡ay!- había perdido el equilibrio, pero solo había sido el susto- soy una torpe, jajaja- me reí nerviosa y comencé a bajarme, fue cuando una mano agarro la mía y me jalo.

- con que usando faldas cortas, Hinata- Neji-nisan estaba enfrente de mí, con mi mano agarrada por detrás de mi espalda- ¿sabes que eso es contra producente?- yo solo baje la mirada.

- déjame en paz- el comenzó a reír- ¿no tienes suficiente con haberme quitado la libertad?

- que querías, te ibas a ir con esos fenómenos y no tendría la oportunidad de jugar, al menos por dos semanas- me acaricio las piernas y yo me puse tensa- ¿no piensas jugar un rato?

- déjame- me zafé como pude- en primer lugar, mis amigas no son fenómenos- el solo sonrió- en segundo lugar no pienso jugar ni divertirme contigo, me das asco y te odio- su sonrisa se borro y me agarro de la cara, apretando mis mejillas.

- deberías estar agradecida de que te hago caso, en tu mundo fantasioso no tienes amigos ni eres nadie, ante los ojos de tu padre, eres nadie y en la realidad- se acerco a mi- solo naciste para ser mía- me beso a la fuerza, comencé a golpear su pecho, pero él no cedía.

- Hinata ¿estás? ¡Suéltala!- llego ten-ten y golpeo a Neji con un sartén en la cabeza, lo cual lo desplomo de inmediato- ¿estás bien linda?- yo estaba llorando, mi primer beso me lo había dado ese patán- ven, ya paso, me ayudo a llevar las limonadas y una vez que estuve con todas me calme un poco.

- no debiste haberlo golpeado- todas me miraron con el ceño fruncido- el le dirá a mi padre que lo golpeaste y no las dejara venir otra vez.

- en eso tiene razón- dijo Sakura- pero Ten-ten no podía dejar que él se te acercara así- yo asentí- ya verás que todo estará bien, es más nos quedaremos a dormir contigo- abrí los ojos- ¿Qué? Si no nos dejan, podemos hacer lo que hacemos como monstruos, escondernos en el ropero, debajo de la cama las escaleras- comencé a reír, era una buena idea.

Llego la noche y mis amigas se habían quedado a dormir conmigo, mi nana no tuvo inconveniente en llamar a mi padre y justificar a Ten-ten, como lo había predicho, lo había llamado solo para quejarse de lo vulgares y salvajes que son, pero nana la disculpo, le dijo que estábamos jugando en la piscina y que Neji se atravesó y le pego con la pelota de vóley, mi padre en primera no le había creído, hasta que ella misma dijo que también me habían pegado a mí y a algunos de los sirvientes, al no le quedo de otra que tragarse ese cuento. Ahora estábamos las cinco en el suelo de mi cuarto, con un montón de cojines y mantas, nos encontrábamos contando historias sobre sus familias y sobre cómo había surgido cada especie.

- y es así como las momias ponemos maldiciones- había dicho Temari- es divertido, más que nada el ver a las personas hacerse arena lentamente- yo sonreí- pero bueno, como ya terminamos de contar el origen de las mujeres gato, los fantasmas y sus cuentos macabros- Sakura le enseño la lengua y todas nos reímos- las personas con la capacidad de cambiar hasta en un ratón-esa era la habilidad de Ten-ten- y sobre las hermosas y fascinantes momias, cuéntanos de ti hina-chan, debe haber algo sobre los humanos que no conozcamos, o al menos de tu familia- yo asentí, casi no me gustaba hablar de mi familia, pero ellas ya me habían contado todo sobre las suyas y tenía que devolverles el favor.

- pues mi familia viene de muchos años tras, se decía incluso que tenían poderes oculares y cosas por el estilo- asintieron- pero lo único peculiar que noto en nosotros es el color de ojos, pero bueno, mis padres se conocieron en un crucero, o algo así me había contado mi madre, al principio cuando ella vivía mi padre no era tan frio como ahora, incluso me decía cosas lindas, pero después nos enteramos de que mi madre esperaba a Hanabi- el decir aquello me costaba, nunca lo había dicho en voz alta, hasta ahora- siempre, interiormente la culpe por la muerte de mi madre, la culpe por el hecho de que cuando ella apareció mi vida se volvió un infierno, nunca me quiso, intentaba cuidar de ella y solo sabia golpearme o vomitarme encima, mi padre me llamo inútil por eso- todas asintieron y yo sonreí tristemente- mi madre murió a los dos días de tenerla a ella, mi padre se enfrasco en una depresión que le duro mucho tiempo, mi tío Hizashi intento levantarlo, pero también murió unos meses después, y por eso Neji vive con nosotros, también a él le tenía mucho cariño, pero siempre me arrojaba cosas o me golpeaba o le decía a mi padre que yo no lo dejaba jugar conmigo, mi padre ante las quejas de ambos comenzó a tomarla contra mí, me dijo cosas que una niña de ocho años no debe escuchar- Sakura estaba detrás de mí y yo solo le sonreí- íbamos en escuela los tres juntos, pero en cuanto empecé a desarrollarme físicamente, profesores, alumnos y mi primo no paraban de acosarme.

- por eso usas ropa holgada- me dijo Temari, yo asentí.

- y así fue, viví en la roca hasta que nos mudamos a la niebla y mi tormento no termino, Hanabi solo sabia tirarme tierra, me hacia muchas maldades, un día regrese a casa sin ropa interior y todo porque ella había dicho en mi nombre, que el que la tuviera podía acostarse conmigo- lagrimas corrían por mis mejillas.

- esa mocosa, me las pagara- temari me puso la mano en la espalda- lo siento hina-chan, no quería que recordaras cosas malas- yo negué y me tranquilice un poco.

- pero ahora no importa, las conozco a ustedes y sé que son mis mejores amigas- nos abrazamos- ¿escucharon eso?- dije en tono preocupado, afuera de la ventana se oía como la rasguñaban- ¿es de afuera?- nos asomamos y no vimos a nadie.

- a lo mejor fue nuestra imaginación, además los monstruos están adentro- comenzamos a reír ante la broma de Ino, pero entonces se escucho como azotaban algo contra la pared de al lado, nos miramos- ¿escucharon eso?- todas asentimos, luego escuchamos los gritos de alguien y seguido una serie de golpes, nos juntamos y nos pegamos a la pared, sea a quien sea que estuvieran golpeando (en mi casa por cierto) estaba sufriendo mucho- ¿vamos a ver?- yo negué y Sakura también lo hizo.

- no me parece buena idea, que tal si aun no nos ha visto- todas asentimos, habían cesado los golpes, pero entonces, otra vez fuera de la casa, alguien golpeaba la puerta, pero no parecían simples golpes, era como si la quisiera tirar con un tronco, todas nos pegamos esta vez a la puerta que daba al ropero- ¿hay alguien en tu casa?- yo negué.

- los sirvientes tienen su propia villa, ahí duermen todos y dejan la casa principal a las ocho de la noche- eran las doce, debo agregar- parece que por fin paro- estábamos poniéndonos de pie cuando un cuerpo atravesó la ventana de mi habitación- ¡AAAAAAAH!- todas gritamos y nos metimos al ropero- ¿Qué?... ¿Qué fue eso?

- no lo sé, pero debe seguir afuera- nos asomamos de poco en poco y efectivamente el cuerpo seguía afuera, comenzó a gemir de dolor mientras temblaba para ponerse de pie- muy bien, todas tomen lo que encuentren aquí adentro- yo tome un bate de beisbol, temari un gancho de ropa, Sakura un zapato de tacón, Ino se transformo en gato y Ten-ten en perro, salimos- a la de tres lo volteamos y lo golpeamos- yo me preocupe, ya estaba golpeado y ¿lo golpearíamos más?- 1…- apreté el bate en mis manos- 2…- Ten-ten comenzó a gruñir- y 3- le dimos la vuelta y como pude le aseste un golpe, solo que no fije donde fue, yo solo golpee.

-¡ Hinata-chan, Sakura-chan! Déjenlo- por la puerta de mi cuarto había ingresado el rubio. Pero ahora tenía solo el pantalón encima- ¡Sasuke-teme!- me asuste, el que estaba ahí tirado ¿era Sasuke-kun?

- hmp- había dicho solo eso y se desmayo

- ¡aaaah! Lo siento mucho- corrí a prender la luz de mi cuarto y vi que efectivamente era el moreno, tenía todo su cuerpo con marcas rojas, algunos moretones y tenía mucha sangre alrededor- Uchiha-san, Uchiha-san ¡ ¿Qué sucedió?!- fui por el botiquín al ropero y comencé a vendar sus heridas, Sakura e Ino recogían los pedazos de cristal de la alfombra y Ten-ten volvía a su forma original- ¿Naruto-kun que fue lo que pasó?-

- am, bueno veras… lo que paso…. Lo que paso… fue que…- el rubio solo se rascaba la cabeza- es que… bueno te diré la verdad Sasuke-teme quería….

- ¡Hinata!- la puerta se volvió a abrir, dejando ver a mi nisan, el tenia el labio roto, algunos rasguños en el pecho y sus ojos tenían un brillo extraño, las venas de sus sienes se marcaban- ¿Qué hace ese sujeto aquí?- ante la intromisión y su pregunta yo solo pegue a Sasuke a mi pecho.

- ¿¡qué haces tú aquí!?- dijo Temari, pero él la ignoro y tomo la lámpara que estaba en un mueble y la estampo contra la cabeza del rubio.

- ¡AHORA HINATA, ESTE IDIOTA Y EL OTRO SE IRAN DE LA CASA POR LAS BUENAS!- agarro a Naruto de la orilla de su pantalón y lo aventó escaleras abajo, después intento quitarme a Sasuke, pero las chicas y yo nos opusimos- ¡QUITENSE DE EN MEDIO FENOMENOS!

- NO- él se iba a acercar de nuevo, pero Sasuke reacciono y lo tomo por el cuello- ¡Sasuke-kun!- lo miro a los ojos por un rato y mi primo cayo inconsciente, después el solo se volteo hacia nosotras, camino con pasos tambaleantes y escapo por la ventana- ¡Sasuke-kun!

Desde ese día, Sasuke no había ido a la escuela, pero si su hermano, y solo se la pasaba alardeando de lo bueno que era, todos le preguntaban por Sasuke, pero el evadía el tema, eso se me hacía muy extraño, las chicas también lo comentaban, pero no sabíamos que hacer, mi primo también había asistido pocas veces, desde lo ocurrido se veía cansado, pero él no me preocupaba tanto, ya que cansado o no siempre encontraba el modo de tocarme. Cambiando de tema, hoy iría a ver a Sasuke-kun.

Llegue a la mansión Uchiha, era inmensa, de ladrillo rojo con cantera gris en los marcos de las ventanas y la puerta, tenía una reja muy alta de color negro que tenía un abanico grabado en medio, toque la reja, para ver si tenía candado, pero estaba abierta, camine por el jardín, muy bello por cierto, tenia rosas rojas en la pared, también habían varios arbustos con flores y algunos adornos de jardín, se me hacia raro que un vampiro le gustara la jardinería, pero suponía que trabajaba alguien, llegue hasta la puerta, esta era de madera, tenía un picaporte con forma de caballo, me disponía a tocar la puerta cuando Sasuke la abrió, frunció el ceño me miro de arriba abajo, miro por detrás de mí y al final me cerró la puerta en la cara, me quede ahí de pie, no era posible que hiciera eso, pero después la volvió a abrir se hizo a un lado y me hizo la seña de que pasara, entre con cuidado y el cerro de un portazo, camino hacia la cocina y saco una botella de vino, volvió a voltear hacia mí, estaba serio, pero no tenía el ceño fruncido y en sus ojos se veía la calidez que había mostrado el primer día que hablamos.

- pensé que nunca vendrías- me tense, comencé a ver a ambos lados de mi y al final me señale a mi misma- si tu, espera que vinieras a la mañana siguiente de lo ocurrido y que te disculparas por el golpe en mi cabeza- comencé a jugar con mis dedos mientras le sonreía de manera nerviosa.

-am, yo, lo siento- hice una reverencia y cuando me incorpore de nuevo, el estaba a escasos centímetros de mi- am, Uchiha-san

- ¿Uchiha? Ya no es Sasuke-kun- sentí como mis mejillas y mis orejas comenzaron a arder- era broma, toma asiento.

- gracias- me senté en el sillón- ¿Por qué no has ido?- él se tomo otra copa y se sentó enfrente de mí.

- tuve asuntos que arreglar- mire su cuerpo, apenas me daba cuenta de que solo traia los pantalones puestos, su torso estaba descubierto, dejando ver su lisa y pálida piel, pero no había ni moretones, ni rasguños- si me miras tanto harás que me sonroje- volví a sentir mis mejillas arder y solo agache la mirada mientras el sonreía de lado- eres muy tímida Hinata.

- si- lo mire, nuestros ojos se conectaron por unos segundos, sus ojos, en comparación con los de su hermano, me miraban con una mezcla de burla y preocupación- ¿Qué hacían tu y Naruto-kun afuera de mi casa?- el volvió a sorber su bebida.

- estaba buscando a mi hermano, se metió en tu casa- abrí los ojos y el continuo- se metió a golpear a tu primo- por eso Neji estaba así- y yo intente defenderlo solo que escuche su conversación, todo lo que él y tu hermana te llevan haciendo- fruncí el ceño- y en vez de defenderlo lo golpee también, Itachi también iba a seguir con su tarea, eliminaríamos al imbécil ese, pero llego Naruto y nos golpeo a los dos, Itachi salió volando y yo estaba en el patio peleando con Naruto hasta que el mismo me lanzo contra la ventana- eso lo explicaba todo.

- ¿Por qué tu e Itachi golpearían a alguien por mi?- el dio otro sorbo, bajo su copa, se acerco a mi- Sasuke-kun- me miro a los ojos, ahora sus ojos tomaban un color rojo sangre y tenía como una especie de tres puntos en el, intentaba apartar la vista, pero él había puesto su mano en mi mejilla, acorto la distancia entre nosotros, pegando su pecho al mío, lo sentía frio.

- ¿tu porque crees?- hablo muy bajo, era casi un susurro, acerco su cara a mi cuello e inhalo mi perfume, el simple roce de su nariz contra mi cuello, hacia que sintiera unas pequeñas descargas en mi columna, después no solo fue su nariz si no sus labios, pasándolos por la extensión, me volvió a mirar, algo querían decir sus ojos, pero no le entendí, solo asentí y el volvió a enterrar la cara en el hueco de mi cuello, lamio la zona y yo solté un pequeño gemido y fue cuando él me mordió.

-¡ah!- dije en tono débil, al principio había dolido un poco, pero ahora solo sentía mucha calidez e incluso sentía placer- ah…- apretó mi cintura y me echo para atrás, haciendo que me recostara contra el sillón, mis manos se enredaban por instinto en su cabello negro y las suyas acariciaban mi espalda, se sentía tan bien.

- oye Sasuke, te quería preguntar qué ¿¡pero qué demonios!?- el se separo de mi lentamente y yo solo me quede ahí un rato, me sentía aletargada- SASUKE UCHIHA ¿Qué demonios significa esto?- parada frente a nosotros había un chica de cabello negro con ojos negros, tenía las manos en la cintura y nos miraba a ambos.

- nada, madre- y ahí mi cansancio pudo más que mi asombro, todo se volvió negro.

**Chan, chan se termino el capitulo jajaja, actualizare más pronto, espero que les haya gustado y como siempre acepto sugerencias jajaja, dudas, quejas reclamos, solo llamen jajaja xDD**


	5. que paso?

**Gracias, por los poquitos comentarios que recibo, no importa cuando sean el hecho es que lean la historia, pero debo agradecer mucho.**

**Dnizz- en serio me da gusto que me sigas y que te guste la historia, gracias.**

**Eyesgray-sama.- la chica que se cuelga de Sasuke, aparece en el siguiente cap. Y Neji si es malo, con la pena, pero ya verás que onda y pues mmm se va a ir desenvolviendo la historia, jajaja si quieres golpéame por dejarte con la duda ñaca -ñaca, jajá.**

**Tails powers.- gracias, de verdad muchas gracias, creo que tú has sido una de las más constantes en esta historia y me da gusto que sigas aquí, y pues espero que te guste.**

**¿Qué paso? Conociendo a la vampiresa mayor.**

Me costaba abrir los ojos, ahora que lo pensaba siempre me desmayaba cuando estaba con los Uchiha, entonces recordé lo que Sasuke había hecho, me lleve las manos a mi cuello y ahí sentí un pequeño dolor y dos marquitas, no me sentía precisamente débil, me incorpore un poco y vi que estaba en una cama, tenia sabanas de seda negras, unas almohadas de pluma de ganso, los muebles parecían ser muy finos y habían varias cosas de un chico común y corriente (con dinero claro) no había nadie ahí, suponía que debían de estar hablando, me puse de pie y me asome por la puerta, pero apenas lo hice la cara de Itachi estaba frente a mí.

- con que esta pequeña ratoncita, era quien estaba aquí- se fue acercando a mí y yo me alejaba paso a paso hasta que caí en la cama, el también se subió y comenzó a gatear y yo a retroceder hasta que tope con la cabecera de la cama, agarre la almohada y la puse frente a mi- una almohada, vaya que me matara en segundos- comenzó a reír e intento quitarme la almohada, la tome con ambas manos y se la estampe en la cara, lo descoloco un poco, pero antes de que volviera a reaccionar, lo seguí golpeando hasta que cayó de la cama, yo le avente la almohada y Salí corriendo, antes de tocar la puerta Itachi me agarro de la muñeca y me estampo contra la cama y se puso encima de mi- ¿sabes? Eres una gatita muy escurridiza- intente quitármelo de encima, pero sus manos aprisionaban mis muñecas y estaba sentado encima de mi- quiero que me digas todo lo que el "genio" Hyuga te ha hecho- fruncí el ceño y asentí, el comenzó a soltarme y fue cuando le di una patada en la "conciencia- ¡Argh!- lo moví y corrí otra vez hacia la puerta, pero esta vez me tope de lleno con Sasuke, no lo dude, me refugie en sus brazos y escondí la cara en su cuello.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí?- dijo el correspondiendo a mi abrazo y/o escudo.

- nada ototo, solo que tu gatita me acaba de patear los…

- ¡huevos de araña! ¿Dónde pusieron el frasco donde los tenia?- grito la madre de ambos Uchiha, yo comencé a reír, si ella no hubiera escuchado eso, no sé que habría dicho Itachi.

- ¿no están en la alacena?- respondió Itachi y ella volvió a gritar que no- espera creo que sé donde están- bajo las escaleras y yo volví a esconderme en los brazos de Sasuke, de pronto me daba cuenta de que me gustaba estar ahí.

- ¿Qué fue lo que paso?- yo lo mire a los ojos y me separe poco a poco.

- nada, es solo que Itachi-kun me asusto- baje la mirada y el puso una mano en mi barbilla obligándome a verlo a los ojos.

- me estas mintiendo- no sé como lo sabía, solo sé que me había descubierto.

- ¿Qué le dijiste a tu madre?- él se encogió de hombros y yo fruncí el ceño- no le inventaste una mentira ¿verdad?

- claro que no, solo le dije la verdad- yo sonreí, espera cual era la verdad, le hice seña de que me explicara- que eres mi novia- dijo con simpleza

- a que bueno…. Espera…. ¿Qué?- me miro con inocencia- ¿estás loco? ¿Por qué tu? ¿Cómo se te? ¿Por qué demonios lo hiciste?- solo me abrazo y me atrajo hacia él.

- por que es la verdad- llevábamos conociéndonos como un mes si acaso dos y me dice que soy su novia, vaya que este chico tiene problemas- ¿te molesta?- yo asentí- lastima ya lo decidí.

- eres de lo peor- intente separarme de él, pero era muy fuerte- suéltame- el no me hizo caso- ¿Qué haces? ¡Bájame!- me levanto y me llevo a su habitación- genial de nuevo aquí.

- si, te iré a dejar a tu casa en cuanto me cambie- yo asentí que mas podía hacer, cuando se quito la camisa delante de mí, podía soportarlo, total hace un rato no parecía importarme, pero entonces se desabrocho los pantalones.

- ¡ ¿Qué haces?!- me cubrí la cara con la camisa que se había quitado y solo lo escuche reírse- ¿Cómo se te ocurre desvestirte enfrente de mí?- el me quito la camisa y me dejo ver que ya traia otros pantalones puestos.

- no es nada del otro mundo- me beso- vámonos- bajamos las escaleras y me tope con la madre de Sasuke, ella entrecerró los ojos y me miro de arriba abajo- iré a dejarla a su casa.

- está bien Sasuke-chan- abrazo a su hijo y sentí una especie de mirada amenazadora por parte de la mujer- sé dónde vives jovencita, si le clavas una estaca en el pecho- me hizo la seña de que me mataría, cortando con un dedo su garganta- estas advertida- yo solo asentí y decían que los padres eran los únicos que hacían eso.

- tu madre es encantadora- dije con el sarcasmo típico en los Hyuga, el solo me sonrió- ¿Por qué le dijiste eso a tu mama?

- porque quiero- lo mire- solo sé que… - se sonrojo, no sabía que lo vampiros pudieran hacer eso- no soy romántico ni nada así que no me preguntes tonterías- comenzó a caminar de nuevo y yo solo lo seguía con una sonrisa, a lo mejor tener a alguien con quien compartir un día a día era más reconfortante.

Su casa estaba cerca de la escuela pero lejos de mi casa, por lo cual tuvimos tiempo para platicar un poco, el ahora conocía mi triste historia y al igual que mis amigas me había brindado su apoyo, de vez en vez me detenía para besarme y no lo hacía de manera dulce y suave, era apasionado y muy demandante, pero me estaba acostumbrando, al menos a dos horas de ser novios, según él.

-llegamos- le dije y vi que la limosina estaba estacionada- oh no, mi padre ya regreso- Sasuke intento quedarse – no, si te ve creerá las mentiras de Neji-nisan y me ira peor- el asintió y me beso la frente, yo suspire y camine hacia la entrada- buenas noches nana- ella me abrazo.

- muchacha ¿Dónde te habías metido? Me tenias preocupada- le sonreí,

.- te contare después, tengo que ir a ver a mi padre- ella asintió y acaricio mi mejilla, abrí la puerta y delante estaba mi padre hablando con Neji, ambos se veían alterados

- ¿Dónde estabas?- me dijo en tono serio y yo solo trague saliva- ¿ya viste qué hora es? ¿Te das cuenta de que dirán los vecinos al verte llegar a esta hora?- siempre le importaba eso, el que dirán, yo baje la vista e intente pasar de largo pero entonces Neji hablo.

- estaba viéndose con uno de sus novios Uchiha- yo me detuve y lo mire, el solo sonrió- por cierto Hinata-sama ¿Qué es eso que trae en el cuello?- me lleve la mano al cuello por instinto cubriéndolo, pero mi padre me quito la mano dejando ver las dos marquita- oh vaya un chupetón, ahora ve que no mentía Hiashi-sama- la mano de mi padre se estrello contra mi mejilla.

- ¡eres una cualquiera!- yo solo me cubrí la mejilla y me trague mis lagrimas- ¿Cómo es posible que hagas esas bajezas? ¿Qué educación te he dado? ¿La de ser una cualquiera? ¿Eso te he enseñado?- me levante y me di la vuelta, la verdad es que comenzaba a cansarme- ¡no he terminado contigo! MIRAME CUANDO TE HABLO

- CALLATE, CALLATE YA- me había volteado demasiado alterada- ¿QUIERES SABER QUE EDUCACION ME HAS DADO? LA DE SER LA POBRE NIÑA INTELIGENTE Y LLENA DE DINERO PERO SIN EL AMOR DE SU FAMILIA- el frunció el ceño- ME HAS ENSEÑADO QUE NO IMPORTA OTRA COSA QUE EL APELLIDO, QUE NO IMPORTA QUE TAN INOCENTE SEA UNO, SOLO BASTA EL QUE DIRAN PARA TACHARLO DE LA PEOR COSA- neji y mi padre mi miraban con los ojos abierto- ¿quieres saber que estaba haciendo? Bien te diré, fui a ver Sasuke-kun, es un amigo mío y el ha estado un poco enfermo así que me preocupe y pase a verlo, estuve comiendo con su familia y al final el mismo me trajo a la casa, las marcas en mi cuello son porque estuve jugando con las chicas a pellizcarnos- el me miro- ¿Y QUIERES SABER QUIEN ES UNA VERDADERA AMENAZA PARA EL APELLIDO HYUGA?- el volvió a fruncir el ceño- ESTA PARADO AL LADO TUYO, QUE TE EXPLIQUEN EL Y HANABI COMO ME HAN HECHO LA VIDA IMPOSIBLE- abrió los ojos- que te diga las veces que me ha acosado sin que tú te dieran cuenta y todo lo que me ha dicho- lagrimas corrían por mis mejillas- estoy harta de que eles creas a ellos y seas injusto conmigo- miro a neji y este levanto las manos- pero de nada sirve que te lo diga, ahora mismo me llamaras impertinente, me golpearas hasta quedar inconsciente y después me castigaras- me di la vuelta y comencé a subir las escaleras- no te preocupes, me iré de la casa- dicho esto entre a mi habitación, saque mi maleta y comencé a meter mi ropa, mi computadora, mi único muñeco de peluche, uno que él me había regalado cuando mi madre aun vivía, agarre mi mochila con mis útiles, y tome mi celular.

-Hinata-chan ¿A dónde vas?- me dijo mi nana pero no quise mirarla, si lo hacía me quedaría en ese infierno y ya no aguantaba.

- Hinata-sama- me hablo el chofer y yo intente ignorarlo, camine hasta la reja y la abrí, voltee y vi como todos los sirvientes me miraban de manera triste, yo intente sonreírles pero vi a mi padre aparecer en la puerta de la casa, tenía el ceño fruncido e intentaba decirme algo, yo solo quería que me rogara que me quedara, que me dijera que se había equivocado, pero lo que dijo a continuación solo me dijo fuerzas para abrir la reja.

- si pones un pie fuera de esta casa, no serás mas mi hija- dijo en tono frio y señalándome con el dedo.

- ¿alguna vez lo fui?- dicho esto Salí de ahí y camine, oí como todos me gritaba que volviera, como incluso mi padre me ordenaba que pusiera un pie dentro de la casa, pero no lo haría me había cansado por fin, después de toda una vida aguantando sus maltratos, por fin me había cansado. Saque mi celular y marque el número de Temari- ¿hola?

- ¿Hinata? ¿Qué paso?

- am, puedo quedarme contigo, es que acabo de pelearme con mi papa.

- claro, carro, es mas dime donde estas e iremos por ti- Temari y Gaara no había tardado nada en llegar y la rubia me había abrazado en cuanto llego- ¿Qué sucedió?

- es…. Es que… hoy pase la tarde con Sasuke-kun-ella asintió mientras entrabamos al carro y Gaara lo ponía en marcha- y… volví… apenas hace veinte minutos… y entonces Neji me la hizo otra vez, y mi padre me golpeo- ella acaricio mi mejilla con ternura- y entonces le grite, le dije todo y… y… me fui de la casa…-llegamos a su casa y era la primera vez que la veía, era imponente, tenía un color oscuro o a lo mejor era porque era de noche, pero se veía increíble, entramos y ahí habían cuatro sirvientas, dos agarraron mi maleta y una se llevo mi mochila, la otra me llevo a mi habitación- gracias Temari-chan- ella negó se fue. Yo saque mi celular y vi que había una llamada de Sasuke. Mañana iría a la escuela, me refugiaría en sus brazos y me olvidaría de todo.

**Hasta aquí jajá, espero que les haya gustado y pues jajaja una disculpa por hacerlo tan mm triste, pero lo bueno viene después, ya habrá más sasuhina y los asesinatos comienzan.**

**¿Quién será la primera víctima?**

_**Avances del próximo cap.,**_

_**- Sasuke-kun tengo miedo-**_

_**- no te preocupes sea lo que sea ya se fue- cuando dijo eso, algo atravesó el pecho de mi novio- ¡Argh!- lo hizo a un lado y la espada se dirigía a mí.**_

_**- según los reportes, ella se arrojo de la torre- dijo el policía,**_

_**- pero eso es imposible, no se pudo haber lanzado ella sola- contesto Tsunade-sama.**_

_**- no estamos seguros aquí- dijo Ino- no desde que ellos aparecieron.**_


	6. niebla roja

**Bueno, continuamos jajaja, ahora sí. Gracias por todos sus comentarios y pues no los entretengo, solo que eso si, dudas, comentarios, aclaraciones conmigo, quejas reclamos y sugerencias jajaja no estoy :p jajaja**

"**Niebla roja"**

Había amanecido y yo me encontraba acurrucada en la cama, la verdad es que aun no se me pasaba el susto y el coraje de ayer, e incluso me sentía culpable, parte de la noche me la había pasado hablando con el pequeño peluche, simulando que era mi padre, lo reprendía y le decía lo mucho que me había lastimado hasta que caí dormida. Me vestí y Salí de la habitación, iría a la cocina.

- buenos días hina-chan- me hablo temari- ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?

- jejeje, es que me perdí de camino para acá- le dije sonriendo nerviosamente- por cierto, gracias por dejar que me quede.

-nah, no te fijes- me sonrió- de todos modos, mi casa es demasiado grande para que solo vivamos siete personas- era cierto.

- me pregunto cómo reaccionara mi padre- dije con pesar- de seguro me sacara del instituto- Temari escupió su bebida y me miro con los ojos muy abiertos- ayer me grito que si salía de la casa dejaría de ser su hija.

- el es un monstruo- comencé a reír- es la verdad, Ino tiene razón, nosotros protegemos y queremos a los nuestros- yo baje la mirada- pero no importa ahora, si te saca de la escuela yo te vuelvo a inscribir- comenzamos a reír y al final salimos con rumbo a la escuela, íbamos platicando de varias cosas, entre ellas el hecho de que no habíamos hecho la tarea- tendré que pedírsela a Sakura- yo asentí.

- mira Temari-chan- delante de nosotras en la entrada de la escuela había un grupo de gente- ¿Qué pasara?- nos acercamos y vimos que eran los mismo alumnos alrededor de algo que estaba en el suelo- ¿ves algo?

- no- empezó a empujar gente y fue cuando lo vimos- ¿pero qué demonios?- delante de nosotras estaba el cuerpo Tayuya-sempai, una de las estudiantes de universidad- ¿Quién le hizo esto?

- ¡a un lado jóvenes!- hablo Shizune-san- dejen pasar a la policía- yo solo miraba como poco a poco volteaban su cuerpo, cuando la tuvieron completamente boca arriba, se veía en sus ojos pánico, como si antes de morir hubiera visto algo terrible.

- parece ser que ella se…- comenzó el policía- será mejor que vayan todos a sus casas- miro a Shizune-san y ella asintió

- todos regresen a sus casas, se suspende las labores por hoy, llamaremos a sus familiares y les explicaremos el porqué- todos asentimos, yo comencé a darme la vuelta para irme cuando ella me llamo- Hinata-chan- la mire- necesito hablar contigo, ven a la enfermería en veinte minutos- yo asentí, me di la vuelta y fue cuando vi a Sasuke, el también me vio y me sonrió, entonces todo el peso de lo ocurrido ayer cayó sobre mí como un balde de agua fría, corrí hacia él y me lance sobre sus brazos, todos los que estaban saliendo se sorprendieron al ver la escena, él me estrecho contra sí y comencé a llorar.

- Sasuke-kun tengo miedo- él se separo un poco y vio mi mejilla golpeada- no es por eso, es por Tayuya-sempai- miro por encima de mi hombro, y volvió a vista a mi- ¿Qué pasara ahora?- el solo negó y me abrazo otra vez.

- ¿Qué fue lo que paso después de que te deje ayer?- yo solo baje la vista y mas lagrimas corrieron por mis mejillas- hablaremos después- yo asentí, todas mis amigas me miraban con los ojos abiertos, no creían lo que veían y la verdad a mi me costaba un poco creerlo.

- tienes mucho que explicar jovencita- me dijo ten-ten enredando su brazo con el mío- eres una pillina- comenzamos a reír y limpie mis lagrimas- bueno, tenemos la mañana libre, Sasuke-san, porque no llamas a todos tus amigos y salimos juntos- el solo bufo, me dio un beso en la frente y fue a buscarlos.

Nos habíamos reunido todos en el restaurante en el que me había encontrado a Sasuke. Todos platicábamos sobre lo ocurrido en la mañana y sobre el hecho de que mi padre había llamado a la escuela, para decirles que en la tarde me retuvieran, al menos por treinta minutos, pero debido a lo que ocurrió, Shizune-san tuvo que dejarme ir, prometió que llamaría a mi padre y le explicaría las cosas, aunque suponía que Neji le había dicho primero.

- ¿entonces te peleaste con tu padre?- yo asentí ante la pregunta de Naruto-kun- ¡eso es genial!- Sakura lo había golpeado en el hombro- bueno, ante los malos tratos que ha tenido contigo, no se merecía menos- yo solo asentí.

- ¿Qué creen que haya pasado en la escuela?- pregunto Ino-chan- ella era una chica muy aislada y algo agresiva, pero la mejor de su clase- todos asintieron menos yo, conocía poco a esa chica y más que nada era por las referencias de los demás- pero se me hace extraño- coincidimos y fue cuando mi teléfono sonó.

- am, permítanme- me levante de la mesa y fui al baño, conteste- ¿sí?

- hinata-chan, soy Shizune. Te llamo para ver si podrías venir a la escuela, es que Tsunade-sama quiere hablar contigo.

- ¿ahora? Mm estaré ahí en unos minutos.- regrese con mis amigos y les conté lo dicho- tengo que irme- Sasuke se levanto y se fue conmigo- dijo que Tsunade-sama quería hablar conmigo.

- hmp, cuando esa mujer quiere hablar con alguien es sobre dinero- yo deje caer mi cabeza. Eso era de gente avara, pero ya no tenía importancia- ¿estás bien?

- si, solo que no se siento que hay gato encerrado- Sasuke asintió, me detuvo y me puso frente a mi- ¿pasa algo?

- no, es solo que no te besado en todo el día- dicho esto junto sus labios con los míos, yo solo podía rendirme ante él, comenzó a mover sus labios sobre los míos intentando pedir permiso para intensificarlo.

- no, sasuke-kun aquí no- pero mis reclamos fueron nulos, todo el invadía mis pensamientos, mi boca y mi cuerpo, ya que sus manos no paraban de acariciar mi cara, mi cuello, mi espalda y terminaron en mi cintura, su lengua jugaba con la mía en una danza apasionada y mis pensamientos solo viajaban a lugares y situaciones nada inocentes, pero que me animaban a corresponder con más pasión sus besos, mis manos subieron hasta su cabello y comencé a enredarlo en mis dedos, se sentía tan bien, cuando el mismo detuvo el beso- Aww- me queje y el solo sonrió.

- después será, tenemos que ir a ver a la directora- asentí y lo tome de la mano para seguir caminando. Llegamos a la escuela y vi que Shizune aun hablaba con el oficial, viéndolo bien se parecía mucho a Shikamaru, solo que más maduro. Comenzamos a acercarnos y escuche un fragmento de la conversación.

- según los informes ella se arrojo de la torre- había llegado Tsunade-sama y lo miro con el ceño fruncido-

- eso es imposible,

- es lo que sale en el informe- dijo de nuevo el hombre.

- pero es que eso es imposible, no pudo haberse lanzado ella sola- contesto Tsunade-sama- debe haber un error, ella era talentosa, no tenía motivos para hacer eso.

- si llegase a ser que fue suicidio, habría que ir a ver a su familia e interrogarla, pero tengo una sospecha- fue cuando reparo en nosotros y Tsunade-sama me dijo que la siguiera.

- ¿Qué sucede Tsunade-sama?- ella se sentó en su escritorio y junto sus manos.

- Hinata, tu padre hablo conmigo- lo sabia me sacaría de la escuela- comento el incidente que habían tenido anoche- yo asentí- y dijo que esperaba que yo pudiera convencerte de regresar a casa- mi boca cayo literalmente al piso, ¿mi padre pidiendo que volviera?- me explico las condiciones bajo las que viviste todo este tiempo y me pidió que te convenciera de volver- me lo volvió a repetir, parecía que a veces le fallaba un tornillo, o intentaba persuadirme.

- si le explico los pormenores, no veo por qué razón he de volver- dije, por un lado nacía la esperanza de que mi padre estuviera arrepentido.

- Hinata- la mire- yo lo único que te puedo decir es que, si tu padre era así contigo, no tengo motivos para convencerte de que vuelvas a ese infierno- abrí mucho los ojos- es más, yo apelare todas sus ordenes- ella se puso de pie- muchos te pueden decir que solo me interesa el dinero y el saque, pero no es verdad- levante una ceja- me interesa el bienestar de mi gente y mis alumnos y lo ocurrido con Tayuya, me afecta demasiado. Por eso te digo, es tu decisión volver o mandaría a Shizune contigo a recoger lo que quedo en tu casa, lo que hay en casa de Temari y proponerte que vengas a vivir conmigo- esa mujer estaba siendo demasiado amable, podía haber gato encerrado, pero quería ir, asentí- bien, ve por tus cosas nos veremos en la tarde.

Salí de la oficina, no podía ir tan mal, la misma Tsunade me estaba proponiendo el cuidarme y tenía entendido que era una de las mujeres más fuertes, sonreí, al parecer mi rebelión empezaba a traer algo bueno. Mire alrededor, los pasillos se veían oscuros, hace un rato no se veían así, camine hacia la izquierda y me fui fijando en los cuadros que había ahí, eran simpáticos, bueno a mi gusto, y entonces delante de mi apareció una niebla roja, pero lo peor era de que dentro de la niebla se oían lamentos y gruñidos, fui retrocediendo y la niebla me siguió, me di la vuelta y eche a correr de nuevo hacia la oficina de Tsunade sama, pero antes de llegar una mano me agarro.

-¡Aaaaaaah!-

- hey, hey tranquila soy yo- mire y era Sasuke quien tomaba mi mano, me abrace a él.

- Sasuke-kun tengo miedo- el me estrecho mas contra si- algo venía detrás de mí, era una niebla roja, pero gruñía y decía cosas que no entendía- él se separo de mí y me sonrió-

-no te preocupes, sea lo que sea ya se fue- cuando dijo eso algo atravesó el pecho de mi novio- ¡Argh!- lo hizo a un lado, y la espada se dirigía hacia mi- ¡Hinata! Corre- la espada se balanceo, pero no era eso lo que me daba miedo, si no el hecho de que no había nada sosteniéndola, zumbo la espada y yo me agache, comencé a gatear y después me puse de pie para correr, tenía que alejar a aquella cosa de Sasuke-kun.

- por aquí- le hice señas y lo que estaba sosteniendo la espada me la lanzo- ¡ah!- había jadeado al percibir un corte en mi pierna, pero ya no había niebla, y la espada había desaparecido, me acerque a Sasuke- ¿estás bien?- el asintió y se puso de pie, increíblemente no había nada en su pecho y mi pierna no me dolía. Salimos corriendo a buscar a Tsunade-sama, le explicamos lo ocurrido y ella asintió- ¿Qué pasara?

- por el momento vayan a sus casas- yo asentí y Salí con Sasuke, en la entrada de la escuela estaban las muchachas y también estaba Itachi. Pero tenía un color rojo en sus ojos, a lo mejor se había enojado.

-Hinata-chan- Ino se había lanzado a mis brazos- me tenias preocupada, te escuchamos gritar- yo fruncí el ceño- gritas bastante fuerte, además de que tengo orejas- me sonrió y yo solo la abrace.

- hay un problema- ellas me miraron- hoy una niebla roja me ataco, a mí y a Sasuke- Itachi miro a mi novio y ambos asintieron, mi novio me dio un beso en los labios y se fue detrás de su hermano- ¿Por qué habrán actuado así?

- am, hina-chan, hay leyendas- me dijo Sakura- que cuentan el origen de nuestra aldea, y una de ellas incluye una niebla roja- yo fruncí el ceño- la niebla roja era un grupo de asesinos, que utilizaban sus poderes para hacer cosas malas y que las personas no tuvieran como culparlos, ya que no único que veían era la niebla- yo asentí- pero entonces la cosa se empezó a poner grave, cuando comenzaron a matar a los hijos de los monstruos- abrí los ojos- los mataban recién nacidos o en nuestras edades, pero siempre los agarraban solos, la patrulla Uchiha, que es la familia de Sasuke se puso a investigar- yo asentí de nuevo- precisamente esa chica que se cuelga del brazo de sasuke, pertenece a la patrulla, a la moderna claro.

- ¿y que es ella de Sasuke?- la verdad me mataba la curiosidad.

- es hermana de Shisui el primo y mejor amigo de Itachi- me respondió Tenten- pero ella no es mala, el problema es Shisui, es algo peligroso- comenzamos a reír, pero Ino no sonreía- ¿Qué pasa?

- que si la leyenda es cierta, no estamos seguros aquí- ella nos miro, tenía razón, si resultaba ser que esos asesinos volvían, ninguno de mis amigos estaría a salvo y posiblemente yo tampoco.

- son solo historias- dijo Sakura- recuerda que Sasuke e Itachi tienen una habilidad con los ojos, que puede crearte ilusiones, que tal si solo lo uso para espantar a hina-chan- no lo dijo muy segura y la verdad a mi me sonaba ilógico.

- no estamos seguros aquí- dijo Ino muy seria- no desde que ellos llegaron- baje la vista- y no lo estaremos a menos que detengamos esto- yo la mire- ¿Qué? Somos las únicas que sabemos esto.

- no lo creo, si la familia de Sasuke es la patrulla Uchiha, ellos deben de estar enterados- dijo Karin- Hinata, tu puedes ir y venir en su casa, ve y pregúntales sobre este incidente- yo asentí iría después de recoger mis cosas.

- bien aclarado el problema- hablo de nuevo Ino- ¿Qué te dijo Tsunade sama?

- me propuso ir a vivir con ella- todas abrieron los ojos- mi padre le pidió que me convenciera de volver y Tsunade-sama me dijo que era mi decisión pero que ella no dejaría que él me volviera a maltratar.

Después de lo hablado con las muchachas, Shizune-san me había recogido para ir a mi casa, y estaba de nuevo aquí, Salí del auto y entre, todo se veía igual a excepción de que mi padre estaba sentado en la sala, tenía la cara hundida entre sus manos y parecía que hablaba, pero no entendí que decía, intente seguir de lago, pero mi nana hizo tanto ruido al verme, que alerto a mi padre.

- ¡HINA-CHAN!- me abrazo – creí que no volverías ¿Dónde pasaste la noche? ¿Alguien te hizo daño?-comenzó a revisarme y yo le detuve la manos.

- no te preocupes estoy bien- mire a los demás empleados- estoy bien, gracias por preocuparse- e solté de ella y empecé a subir las escaleras, mi padre ya estaba detrás mío por lo cual acelere el paso hasta entrar- ¿Qué se te ofrece?

- supongo que Tsunade-sama hablo contigo- yo asentí- y estas aquí para volver… Hinata te prometo que será diferente…

- silencio- lo había dicho tan fríamente que me recordaba a él- no estoy aquí para quedarme- lo mire y tenía los ojos muy abiertos- vine a recoger lo que me hizo falta y abandonare tu casa- él se recargo en la puerta, como sintiendo que el peso de algo se dejara caer sobre él.

- pero, ella me dio su palabra de que te convencería- me miro.

- pero ella sabe de tus malos tratos- el bajo la vista- no permitirá que me pongas un dedo encima, no otra vez- tome una bolsa negra y metí mi lámpara, la foto de mi madre mi padre y yo, una caja con fotografías que guardaba debajo de mi cama- la ropa te la dejo, no creo que quieras mantener a alguien que ya no es hija tuya- parecía que mis palabras lo habían golpeado, porque abrió los ojos y luego bajo la cabeza.

-Hinata, si me lo hubieras dicho desde el comienzo yo…-

- tu que- ya no podía contener mis lagrimas, resbalaban por mi cara- solo me hiciste daño, me juzgaste y protegiste a hanabi- el negó.

- yo solo quería que fueras una Hyuga- me dijo desesperado.

- ¿Y UNA HYUGA ES ESTO?- lo señale a él- ¿UN HYUGA SE ENFRENTA A SU PADRE? ¿UN HYUGA ES MALTRATADO? No, eso no es un Hyuga- tome mi bolsa y Salí del curto, baje a la cocina y saque mi taza favorita, la envolví en papel- ¿Dónde está Neji?-

- el está afuera- yo asentí, ahora tenía valor para hacer unas cosas, deje mi bolsa, tome la taza de él, subí a su cuarto y me asome por la ventana, efectivamente estaba afuera entrenando, tome su tasa con ambas manos y se la lance con todo, el alcanzo a esquivarla por poco.

- ¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS TE SUCEDE?- no respondí, tome su lámpara de lava y la estrelle contra la pared, tire todas sus cosas por la ventana y rompí su ventana- ¡ ¿Qué haces?!- se metió a la casa y antes de que entrara por la puerta, lo recibí con una patada en el estomago.

- me voy- pase por encima de él y baje las escaleras, nana ya tenía mi bolsa y estaba esperándome en la puerta- gracias por todo nana- ella comenzó a llorar y me abrazo- nos vemos- mire a mi padre, intentaba detenerme ahora veía en sus ojos al hombre que había sido cuando mama vivía, lástima que lo había hecho tarde- ten cuidado- le dije a mi padre- hay un asesino suelto, aunque no se confirma nada- el abrió los ojos, intento detenerme pero yo eche a correr hacia el auto- vámonos- solo veía a mi padre hacerse pequeño conforme avanzábamos.- Shizune-san- ella me miro- ¿Qué sabes de la niebla roja?- ella abrió los ojos.

- p… ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- dijo nerviosa.

- tu y Tsunade-sama tienen mucho que explicarme.

**Hasta aquí, Wiii se va agregando mas gentecita pero bueno, espero que les guste y este es mm la última aparición de Hiashi, solo lo mencionaremos en adelante, y creo aparecerá pero ya mucho después.**

**¿Qué le dirá Tsunade a Hinata?**

**Avances del siguiente cap.**

**No estamos seguros de que quieran solo sé que todos corren peligro.**

**Sasuke-kun ayúdame.**

**Intenta alcanzar mi mano.**

**No puedo, caeré- debajo de mi había un lago con cocodrilos, ¿Quién en su sano juicio pone estas cosas en una escuela?**

**Sasuke-kun, ella es Madoka, y es tu prometida.**

**¿Qué?**

**Genial, hina-chan es mía.**

**Y ella es Melody- dijo Fugaku- y ella es tu prometida Itachi, ambas son de la patrulla Uchiha- mi corazón se había roto, ya no tenía nada que hacer aquí.**

**Sentía sangre correr en mi estomago, y todo poco a poco se volvía negro y lo último que vieron mis ojos antes de caer, fueron los ojos de Melody y una cruel sonrisa.**


	7. corazon de cristal

**Seguimos, gracias de nuevo por sus comentarios, hay cada vez mas personitas aquí y pues tratare de actualizar más rápido e ir metiendo mas misterios, jajaja. Les doy una pista y me van diciendo por sus comentarios, que creen ¿sale? La pregunta la pondremos al final.**

**Corazón de cristal.**

Habíamos llegado a casa de Tsunade-sama, yo me imaginaba que sería alguna especie de mansión lujosa como las de las chicas, pero era una casa de dos pisos muy bonita, sencilla, era acogedora, entramos a la casa y Tsunade-sama me recibió bien, pero antes de poder preguntarle algo, Shizune-san la secuestro y subieron las escaleras, yo solo levante una ceja y vi la dirección por la que se habían ido, de verdad que eran algo extrañas. Habíamos pasado primero a mi casa, la última vez que vería a mi padre y me dolía, a pesar de todo lo amaba y yo solo quería ser alguien ante sus ojos. Luego pasamos por casa de Temari y recogimos lo poco que me había llevado, estaba tentada en regresar la ropa que me había llevado, pero mi amiga rubia me había convencido de no hacerlo. Pasee por la casa y ahí habían fotografías de Tsunade con algunas personas, en una salía ella de pequeña con un hombre moreno de tez oscura, en la otra salía ella junto con dos personas, un hombre de cabello blanco alborotado y otro de cabello negro y lacio, ese no me daba buena espina, en la otra salían ella y un niño pequeño, tenía una sonrisa encantadora y se parecía de cierta forma a Naruto-kun y la ultima era ella con un hombre joven, cabello azul claro y largo, la abrazaba por la cintura y ella parecía feliz, me embobe con esa foto, se veía tan linda, que me preguntaba donde estaban.

- era mi prometido- dijo una voz detrás de mí, me asuste y vi a Tsunade-sama- su nombre era Dan-

- lo siento mucho Tsunade-sama, no debí haber husmeado- ella negó y yo solo la mire- ¿Qué paso con él?

- la niebla roja- abrí los ojos- es eso de lo que vienes a preguntarme ¿verdad?- yo asentí y ella me dijo que me sentara en el sofá- hace mucho tiempo, existió un grupo llamado la niebla roja, ellos eran monstruos que utilizaban sus poderes de una forma cruel, al principio mi abuelo había podido contenerlos- levanto la foto del hombre moreno, así que ese era su abuelo- pero al igual que todos los que se opusieron, falleció- me lleve las manos a la boca- antes de crearse la patrulla Uchiha, es mas nadie lo había planteado, hasta que Dan lo propuso, el dijo que se haría cargo, solo necesitaba a la tribu de vampiros mas fuertes- asentí- ellos aceptaron de inmediato, los atacaron y disminuyeron su número, pero antes del segundo ataque de la patrulla, ellos tomaron venganza y mataron a los hijos de todos los monstruos- eso si me lo sabia- y fue cuando mi pequeño hermano murió- me sorprendí- fue su primera víctima y Dan se culpo por eso, se obsesiono a tal grado con encontrarlos y darles muerte, que simplemente se olvido de todo- se veía dolor en sus ojos- hasta que otro miembro de la niebla roja lo mato.

- ¿entonces son reales?- ella asintió- ¿Qué haremos? Tenemos que detenerlos-

-No tenemos- detuve mi parloteo- tengo que detenerlos, soy la única que sigue con vida- bajo la mirada y llego Shizune-san-

- no estamos seguros de que es lo que quieran, solo sé que todos corren peligro- yo asentí.

- ven, te enseñare tu habitación- subimos y me encontré con que había un corredor pegado a la pared y habían cuatro habitaciones, tres a la derecha y una enfrente- tu dormirás en la que está delante- asentí y entre, era muy bonita, tenía las pareces en un tenue color dorado con blanco, la cama era de doseles con unas cortinas igual en dorado, solo que con flores- puedes acomodar y desacomodar a tu gusto- yo asentí y puse mis cosas en la cama- mañana habrá clases normales, y como ahora vives conmigo te levantaras a la misma hora que yo- asentí, era lo menor que podía hacer para pagarle lo que hacía por mí.

Parte de la tarde y un poco de la noche me había quedado platicando con mis amigas mientras hacia la tarea, no era lo mismo que estar en casa, ahí a determinada hora subía nana con una charola de galletas, o me traia alguna ensalada. Quería llamarla, pero no lo hice, tampoco había llamado a Sasuke-kun, aunque él tampoco lo había hecho, no le di más vueltas y me dormí.

A la mañana siguiente, me desperté primero que Tsunade y Shizune, no sabía que la enfermera, pedagoga, etc. Etc. También durmiera aquí, se me hacia un buen gesto de mi nueva tutora, baje las escaleras y me metí a la cocina, al menos podría dejarles un desayuno antes de irme a la escuela. Les deje unas charolas con comida en la mesa y salí de la casa, me apetecía ir de nuevo a la cafetería esa, aunque aun no sabía cómo se llamaba, me encontraba sumida en mis pensamientos que no me había percatado de lo silencioso que estaba todo, mire a ambos lados, pero no parecía haber nada extraño, volví a caminar y unos brazos me tomaron por la cintura y después solo veía como mis pies se alejaban del suelo.

- ¡Aaaaaaah!- me aferre a mi captor.

- jajaja, lo que uno tiene que hacer por un abrazo de la bella hina-chan- mire y era Itachi, me sostenía de la cintura y su cara estaba muy cerca de la mía- eres más linda cuando estas asustada- me iba a soltar de él, cuando comenzamos a caer, lo cual genero que me aferrara más a su cuello- es lindo brincar en la mañana ¿verdad?- solo lo fulmine con la mirada hasta que por fin me bajo- ¿disfrutaste del paseo?

- no,- el hizo un puchero, esa bien, debo admitir que era guapísimo y si no fuera porque me asusto brincar tan alto, abría disfrutado de la vista, hablo del paisaje- ¿y Sasuke-kun?-

- desafortunadamente para ti y afortunadamente para mi, el sigue durmiendo- hizo una reverencia- yo seré tu escolta por hoy- sonreí un poco, era muy dulce,- y bien ¿seguimos?- asentí.

Habíamos ido a la cafetería y de ahí a pasear un poco por el parque, era divertido estar con él, tenía un sentido del humor más amplio que Sasuke-kun, sin mencionar que muy ocas veces había platicado de algo divertido con Sasuke. Llegamos a la escuela y todo parecía de cierta forma normal, pero se sentía el silencio y el frio de la muerte, me abrace a mi misma y segundos después ya estaba en brazos de Itachi.

- am, ¿te sucede algo?- pregunte como no queriendo, pero él no me soltaba, ni siquiera tenía los ojos puestos en mi- Itachi- bajo la vista. Sus ojos eran hechizantes me había quedado prendada de ellos, y ahora solo veía como esos ojos y esos labios se acercaban poco a poco a mi- Itachi- solo había alcanzado a rozar mi boca, cuando alguien lo quito de encima y Salí de mi trance- ¿ah? – delante de mi estaba Sasuke-kun y miraba amenazante a Itachi- Sasuke-kun.

- te lo advierto solo una vez, aléjate de ella, es mía- dijo en un tono bastante serio y sus ojos brillaban de color rojo, Itachi solo sonrió, se despidió de mi con la mano y camino tranquilamente- ¿estás bien?- yo asentí y me lance a sus brazos- había usado su habilidad contigo- ya me había dado cuenta.

- gracias Sasuke-kun- el solo me sonrió, de verdad que Itachi era lindo, pero por alguna razón que desconozco mi corazón era de Sasuke- ven entremos.

No nos habían dado clases como tal, así que las chicas y los chicos, nos habíamos decidido a investigar más sobre la niebla roja, les había contado lo de Tsunade-sama y lo que había pasado con su prometido, y habían coincidido conmigo en que encontraríamos una forma de detenerlos.

Había pasado una semana y nuestro plan para detener a la niebla roja, nunca llego, los asesinatos también se detuvieron, pero antes había cobrado dos víctimas más, la vida de Kisame-sempai, uno de los mejores amigos de Itachi y de otra chica que iba en el mismo grado que nosotros, se me hizo bastante cruel y desde entonces solo oía como Itachi y Sasuke hablaban sobre entrenar para la patrulla, me ponía triste el hecho de ser humana y no poder ayudarles, pero que iba a saber yo que ahí había una escuela de monstruos y que además habían monstruos peores. Si, soñé con esto toda mi vida, pero ya no tenía importancia, me encontraba caminando por los pasillos de la escuela, había pocos alumnos y es que a algunos nos los dejaron venir, por toda la semana pasada, pero poco a poco recuperaban el ritmo.

-Aww, esto es aburrido- dije en voz alta, de todos modos no había nadie en el pasillo- desearía poder encontrar una pista- una mano se enredo posesivamente a mi cintura y ya no era como antes que me asustaba, ahora sabía que era Sasuke-kun- dije una pista, no mi novio

- oye, yo estoy tras la pista- me dio la vuelta y me abrazo- y ¿Cómo que buscando una pista? Ya te dije que no te involucres, para eso estamos la patrulla Uchiha- hice un puchero, ese chico era algo obstinado.

- pero ya te dije que no me quiero sentir inútil- le dije enterrando mi cara en su pecho- quiero ayudarte, a ti y a Tsunade-sama – me beso la frente- en fin, estaba buscando algo en la biblioteca, pero solo salen hechizos y cosas parecidas- el sonrió- pero no encontré nada, bueno si había un párrafo que rezaba- me detuve a pensar un poco ¿Cómo iba?- puerta cerrada, te has de abrir y aquel a que la abrió a su muerte va a ir- dije y el solo me sonrió-¿o era al revés?- me detuve frente a un cuadro que daba miedo, solo para mirar a mi novio- creo que si era al revés, o ni siquiera era así, a ver déjame buscar- saque el libro de mi mochila- "puerta con candado, secreto cerrado- comencé a leer- pasadizo para morir, con cocodrilos te has de ir" jajaja, es gracioso- el también sonrió- ¿Cómo que con cocodrilos te has de ir? Jajaja, ya casi se va abrir un pasadizo- me recargue en el cuadro, debido a la risa- ¡AAAAAAAAAAH!-el cuadro se venció por mi peso, o eso creía yo, pero comenzaba a cerrarse- ¡Sasuke-kun ayúdame!- le grite mientras clavaba mis uñas en los espacios que creaban los ladrillos.

- ¡Intenta alcanzar mi mano!- detenía la puerta con su cuerpo y estiraba su mano derecha, intente alcanzarla, pero me solté un poco.

- ¡no puedo, caeré!- debajo de mi había un lago con cocodrilos, ¿Quién en su sano juicio pone cocodrilos en una escuela?- ¡Aaaaaaah! – el seguía sosteniendo la puerta, hasta que se quito su mochila y me hizo tomar la correa, después, con mucho esfuerzo (entiéndase el sarcasmo) me arrastro hasta que quede arriba, nos pegamos a la ventana y el cuadro se cerró- ¡tenía miedo!- me abrace a él.

- Shh, Shh ya paso- me acariciaba el cabello hasta que nos separamos- no vuelvas a dudar de los libros- yo asentí, ahora tendría que leer bien lo que decía, para saber a donde llevaba- ven vámonos, mi madre quiere verte- yo fruncí el ceño, no es que me cayera mal, es mas yo tampoco le caía mal, bueno olvidado el asunto de que Sasuke me mordiera, y la primera impresión que le cause, poco a poco nos fuimos tratando y ahora, no paraba de hablarme de lo bonita que era la inmortalidad al lado de la persona que querías, y de todas las veces que dijo que me convirtiera, aunque eso no pasara, bueno al menso Sasuke no lo ha mencionado y yo menos.

- ¿no sabes que quiere?- el frunció el ceño- es que no me gustaría tener otra charla, Fugaku, Hinata, Mikoto, en la cual tu padre le explique a tu madre porque no me debo convertir y ella le diga que lo mejor es transformarme- el sonrió y negó.

- no sé que quiera esta vez- yo asentí- paso a recogerte a las cinco- asentí y me beso- ya me voy- me volvió a besar, pero esta vez no me soltó tan rápido, pase mis brazos por su cuello y el enredo sus manos en mi cintura, cada día era más especial conmigo, bueno también teniendo en cuenta, de que Itachi estaba algo meloso conmigo y eso a Sasuke no le agradaba- ya me voy- proteste, el solo sonrió, se iba a poner de pie, pero volví a besarlo, el se dejo llevar, no sabía en qué momento me había recostado contra el suelo y ahora sus manos serpenteaban por mi cuerpo, acariciaba mis piernas, desde el tobillo hasta el muslo, yo acariciaba su espalda e incluso le clavaba un poco las uñas- será… mejor… que…- me decía entre beso y beso.

- si, está bien- me detuve, sus ojos estaban rojos y respiraba agitado igual que yo- ayúdame a levantarme- me tendió la mano y nos miramos con complicidad- te quiero- me abrace a él.

- te veo en la tarde ¿hecho?- yo asentí y nos despedimos con un apretón de manos, sabia al menos por mí, que si me volvía a besar no lo dejaría ir, kyaa, Hinata que estas pensando, me sonroje ante mis pensamientos y el solo rio, comenzó a caminar hasta que se perdió en el pasillo. Me mordí el labio, quería que llegara la tarde y saber que me quería decir Mikoto.

Nos encontrábamos Tsunade, Shizune y yo en la sala, estábamos las tres con una taza de café, y con documentos encima, Tsunade con cuestiones administrativas, Shizune con cuestiones legales y yo con mis deberes de la escuela. Intentaba terminarlos antes de que llegara Sasuke, pero desgraciadamente llego primero, me despedí de Tsunade y le pedí a Shizune que recogiera mis cosas, ella asintió y yo le aclare que solo las dejara ahí, que yo las subiría después. Sasuke iba muy serio, al parecer se había peleado con Itachi o Fugaku, por lo general siempre lo hacía.

- ¿paso algo?- el negó y yo solo me colgué de su brazo- ¿sabes? La tarea de Kakashi-sensei me resulto algo difícil- el asintió- ¿y tú?

- algo, pero ya está hecha ¿quieres que te ayude?- yo negué, no quería que me la pasara- mi padre está en la casa- me puse tensa, por lo general Fugaku ponía un ambiente pesado en el hogar y ahora que veía a Sasuke de esa forma, solo me confirmaba que habían discutido.- llegamos- entramos por la reja primero, y ya después a la puerta principal- estoy en casa- se había soltado de mi para que pasara primero.

- Aww, Sasuke-kun- vi a una chica de cabello negro con destellos rojos, colgarse del cuello de mi novio- te extrañe- el solo levanto las cejas y se soltó de ella- que frio, por eso me gustas- lo había dicho tan abiertamente que yo solo pude apretar los puños.

- hina-chan, que bueno verte- venia entrando Itachi- vaya que mi hermano es necio- yo fruncí el ceño y Sasuke lo golpeo en el hombro- ¡auch!- se acerco a mí y tomo mi mano entre las suyas- siempre es bueno tenerse con nosotros- me beso la mano y yo solo le sonreí.

- Hinata-chan- llego Mikoto y se colgó de mi cuello- me da gusto verte ¿ya pensaste sobre la proposición?- yo solo sonreí- Sasuke-kun ¿Por qué no le has dicho a Hinata que se comprometan?- Sasuke escupió su bebida y solo miro a su madre con el ceño fruncido- sería buena idea que….

- basta Mikoto- dijo Fugaku, era un hombre de cabello café oscuro, su piel a pesar de ser un vampiro, tenia mas color que la de su familia y su ceño siempre fruncido amenazaba con aplastar mi valentía- Hinata, lamento lo que mi esposa dijo- yo solo negué, intente sonreírle pero no lo logre- y también lamento que el obstinado de Sasuke te trajera- yo solo mire a ambos lados- la idea era que fuera una cena intima- eso de cena no me agrado- pero no importa, Sasuke, tenemos algo que decirte- vi como Mikoto bajaba la vista y apretaba mi mano.

- Sasuke-kun, ella es Madoka- el asintió, yo mire a la chica de cabello negro con destellos rojos, era bonita- y es tu prometida-

- ¡¿Qué?!- el abrió mucho los ojos y después me miro a mi- pero ella…

- genial hina-chan es mía- Itachi intento acercarse a mí.

- y ella es Melody- dijo Fugaku- y es tu prometida y ambas son de la patrulla Uchiha- mi corazón se había roto, ya no tenía nada que hacer aquí- lo siento Hinata, por eso no quería que Sasuke te trajera, el hablaría contigo mañana- yo solo asentí, puse una sonrisa en mi rostro.

- no se preocupe Fugaku-sama- dije mire a Mikoto- me voy a casa, todavía tengo deberes que terminar y…. y se me hace tarde- Salí de la casa, había escuchado como Sasuke me llamaba, pero no tenia caso, el estaba comprometido.

- Hinata, detente- el estaba parado frente a mi- anulare el compromiso, no sabía que esto pasaría, de haberlo sabido nunca te habría traído- yo negué y el puso sus manos en mi cara- por favor, mírame- no podía, si lo hacía iba a soltarme a llorar- mírame, te lo suplico- yo abrí los ojos y mi visión se empaño debido al agua que corría por mis ojos- te prometo que nada nos va a separar, ni el imbécil de mi hermano, ni una chica como Madoka- me beso- nada, nada- me miro a los ojos y sabía que era lo que estaba pidiendo, no me había vuelto a morder desde aquella vez.

- no, no Sasuke-kun- el abrió los ojos- yo, yo solo quiero que estés bien y no quiero transformarme, no aun- el asintió y volvió a besarme, quería perderme en sus besos, quería saber que era mío, quería sentirlo mío, solo mío de nadie más- te amo- el abrió los ojos, me sonrió y me volvió a besar- te veré mañana- el asintió y me dejo ir. Solo así me había dejado ir.

Llegue a casa y las luces estaban apagadas, pero Shizune y Tsunade estaban sentadas en la sala, no hablaban solo me miraban, mis ojos se bañaron en lagrimas otra vez y corrí hacia ellas. Me dolía pensar que podía perder a Sasuke-kun, como había perdido a mi padre, no lo soportaría, los únicos hombres que había amado en mi vida y a los dos les tenía que decir adiós, no podía con eso. Tsunade-sama me tranquilizo y al final me mando a mi habitación, alegando que sería un nuevo día, yo asentí, tenía razón no todo estaba perdido.

No podía dormir por lo cual estaba pegada a la computadora, la suerte era que Tsunade-sama nunca desconectaba el internet, seguía buscando la niebla roja, pero no salían más que leyendas, y ninguna podía decirme nada en concreto, me estaba desesperando, cuando alguien rasco mi ventana, me asome y vi que Itachi estaba afuera. El me hizo una sonría y yo solo pude abrirle.

- lamento lo que paso Hinata- me abrazo y solo acepte el gesto, necesitaba tanto que me abrazaran, que había sido un sacrificio separarme de Sasuke- ¿Qué haces?- yo solo me recargue un poco en el-

- solo buscaba mas sobre la niebla roja- el asintió y comenzó a caminar conmigo abrazada. Hasta que me dejo caer en la cama con el encima- te gusta mucho tirarme ¿verdad? – el solo sonrió y se hizo a un lado, pero no había quitado su mano de mi cintura.

- solo te puedo decir, que las culturas humanas no conocen más que leyendas de este hecho, nadie sabe que existió este mal y que está volviendo- yo asentí, recargue mi cabeza en su pecho y el acaricio mi espalda- me tengo que ir- yo negué.

- quédate esta noche conmigo- el me miro- no puedo dormir, si quiera quédate a platicar- el asintió y se acomodo mas en mi cama, platicamos largo y tendido hasta que me quede dormida, pero me había quedado sobre la mejor almohada, y de verdad me gustaba estar así. Aunque en sueños había visto a Sasuke, no a Itachi.

Desperté a la mañana siguiente y el no estaba, mi computadora estaba apagada y yo estaba cubierta, de seguro se fue apenas hace unos minutos, entre al baño, quería darme una ducha antes de bajar a desayunar, cuando me mire al espejo, sorprendió ver dos marcas en mi cuello, ese tonto me había mordido en sueños.

- lo matare- dije y me metí a bañar, Salí después de media hora y me vestí- bien, tengo que ver la forma de cubrirlos, porque si sasuke los ve, me matara- no había encontrado nada con que cubrirlos así que decidí bajar- buenos días Tsunade-sama., Shizune –san ellas asintieron mi saludo y me vieron el cuello- am esto, jejeje,- Tsunade sama solo negó y yo Salí corriendo a la escuela, definitivamente tendría muchas cosas que reclamarle a Itachi, pero también tenía que hablar con Sasuke, lo mejor sería dejarlo.

- hola- me sorprendí, delante de mi estaba la misma chica de ayer- nos vimos ayer- yo asentí- veras, lamento lo que paso ayer. De que Fugaku-sama te dijo que era la prometida de Itachi- yo asentí.

- no te preocupes- ella me miro- yo pensaba hablar con ambos y comentarles algo- ella asintió- bueno te dejo, se me hace tarde para ir a la escuela.

- am espera Hinata- me había volteado para mirarla y fue cuando ella hizo algo- no dejare que te acerques a Itachi-kun, no te sientas tanto solo porque ambos te han mordido- sentía sangre correr en mi estomago – no han intercambiado sangre contigo, como para que te conviertas- todo poco a poco se volvía negro, lo último que vieron mis ojos, fueron los ojos de Melody y una sonrisa cruel- hasta nunca Hinata.

**Hasta aquí. Jajaja, ya se ya sé muy cruel pero, es mejor jajá. Gracias por sus comentarios y aquí va la pregunta que les prometí.**

**¿Hinata se volverá vampira o morirá? Jajaja ok eso es obvio, pero entonces seria así ¿Quién impedirá que se muera? **

**Avances del próximo episodio.**

**Todo se oía legado, no tenía idea de donde estaba, pero mi mente solo evocaba una cosa, quería venganza.**

**La niebla roja la ataco- dijo Tsunade-sama- pobre Temari-san- mi corazón se había estrujado- no sabemos si sobrevivirá.**

**Sakura-chan y yo somos novios hina-chan- yo sonreí por ellos- y pues lamento lo tuyo con el teme- yo negué, eso ya no tenía arreglo.**

**Quiero ser tuya, al menos esta noche- le suplique, el solo clavo sus ojos negros en mi- por favor, si no puedo tenerte, si quiera quédate con un último recuerdo de mi, mi cuerpo- el comenzó a besarme con demasiada pasión, yo intentaba corresponder a su ritmo, pero me era difícil, sus manos bajaron hasta mis piernas y me alzo para que yo las enredara en su cadera.**

**¿Estás segura?- yo asentí y el comenzó a acariciar mis pechos, mi estomago mis piernas, sus manos se perdieron al interior de mis muslos y yo solo podía gemir.**

**Nunca tendrás a sasuke-kun zorra de cuarta- me había gritado aquella chica, yo solo compartí una mirada con sasuke, ya lo había tenido y éramos el uno del otro.**

**Noooo, papa- mire el cuerpo de mi padre- no te mueras por favor, neji que le hiciste.**

**Nada, yo no le hice nada- me dijo él, sus ojos tenían aquellas venas y brillaban mucho.**


	8. el ser amado

**Jajaja, seguimos, ya vi que si me dieron respuestas y pues solo me queda decirles, que lean jajaja :p enserio gracias por su apoyo y pues seguimos, ¿A quién mataremos hoy? Pues pasen y lean. Se me olvidaba, jajaja en este cap. Va a haber lemon, así que están avisados, no es muy específico, pero de todos modos hay que avisar jajaja, luego escribiré otra historia completamente de lemon y cosas feas muajaja, pero horita es amor jejeje.**

**El ser amado.**

Todo se había vuelto negro, en mi inconsciencia solo sentía el dolor en mi estomago, y como poco a poco se me escapaba la vida. Ya no podía seguir, solo el dolor me avisaba cuando iba dejando este mundo, ya que mi cuerpo se iba entumiendo poco a poco.

-¡HINATA!- oí que alguien me llamaba pero no podía identificar su voz- Mónica ayúdame- ese nombre me sonaba, no sabía por qué.

- si señor- sentí dos pares de manos que me movían poco a poco- hina-chan mírame- no podía abrir los ojos- ¡por favor! Una ambulancia.

- denme permiso- dijo otra voz, pero seguía sin saber nada- hina-chan, todo pasara te lo prometo- se había vuelto negro de nuevo.

Todo se oía lejano, no tenía idea de donde estaba, ni de sobre que estaba recostada, pero mi mente solo evocaba imágenes que no sabía que eran, veía unos ojos negros, luego una sonrisa cruel y después mucho dolor, quería venganza. Me dolía la cabeza, el estomago no tanto, pero si el cuello y tenía una sensación extraña en la boca.

- Hinata- mire a la puerta y delante de mi estaba un hombre de cabello largo y castaño, sus ojos eran de color perla y me miraba con lagrimas en los ojos- oh Hinata, creí que no sobrevivirías- me abrazo y por alguna razón me agrado su abrazo- ¿estás bien?-

- si, supongo- el acaricio mi cara- ¿Quién es usted?- abrió los ojos a más no poder- ¿Dónde estoy?

- estas en la mansión Hyuga- mire y entraba una mujer de cabello largo y negro, sus ojos también eran negros y su sonrisa era cálida- es natural que se sienta así, Hiashi- el asintió- tiene amnesia temporal, necesita dormir- yo la mire- Hinata, ¿sabes quién te ataco?´- negué y baje la vista, a lo mejor si necesitaba dormir- Hiashi, vamos abajo, tengo que explicarte algunas cosas que necesitaras saber ahora.

-¿Dónde están tus hijos?- ella no le respondió solo sonrió y salieron. Me volví a quedar sola y me acomode en la cama, quería recordar que paso, pero no lo conseguía y me sentía frustrada- Hinata- mire a aquel hombre, vaya no habían tardado en ponerse al día- Mikoto me explico lo que eres ahora- ¿eres? A que se refería- y solo quiero decirte que…- comenzó a llorar, no me gustaba verlo llorar y entonces me llego un flash a la cabeza, uno donde salía el llorando en la cama de un hospital y sosteniendo la mano de una mujer, yo también lloraba, después lo vi cargando un bebe en un funeral y sosteniendo mi mano.- que lamento todo lo que paso- se sentó a un lado de mi cama y me abrazo- lo mejor será que duermas, mañana podremos hablar bien- me miro a la cara, y me beso la frente, ese contacto se sentía tan bien- descansa- se fue, y yo me volví quedar sola. Pasaron horas, porque ya había oscurecido y yo aun no recordaba nada, lo curioso era que podía ver bien en la oscuridad. Decidí no darle más vueltas al asunto y me volví a dormir, de todos modos, cuando recordara quien me hizo esto vería como solucionarlo.

Unos ruidos en la ventana me hicieron despertarme sobresaltada, ya no había la confusión de hace un rato, recordaba todo, estaba en casa de mi padre y el mismo me había pedido perdón, y de no ser por él y or Mikoto, no habría sobrevivido, pero ahora no sabía que era de mi, mire la ventana y ahí estaba Sasuke. Empujo la ventana y se metió y así como apareció corrió hacia mí, me estrecho en sus brazos y yo no podía más que llorar.

- ¿Por qué Sasuke-kun? ¿En qué me he convertido?-

- Shh, Shh- me calmo- aun no eres vampiro, mi madre tuvo que darte su sangre- yo asentí- pero para ser un vampiro, tienes que morir- me lleve las manos a la boca, no podía ser- no, no, no, no has muerto- me detuve- aun no, al menos si no mueres en un lapso de una semana, volverás a ser humana- yo asentí aliviada y él me abrazo- tenia tanto miedo, ¿Quién te hizo esto?- tenía los ojos rojos, eso solo significaba que si se lo decía saldría corriendo de aquí y la mataría.

- aun… aun no recuerdo esa parte- el me miro frunciendo el ceño- mi padre fue quien me encontró, él y mi nana- asintió- después llego tu mama y le explico todo a mi padre.

- duerme, será un nuevo día mañana, pero tendrás que adaptarte un poco, la luz te molestara, el ruido igual, pero es normal- asentí y me acurruque en la cama- debo irme- yo negué y el sonrió- Salí de mi casa sin permiso- y yo solo medite su respuesta, pero aun así insistí, me hice a un lado y el solo sonrió- vaya que estas mejor ¿verdad?- asentí y se acostó a mi lado, al menos podría dormir.

Desperté, pero Sasuke no estaba, suponía que el tenía que llegar a su casa. Mire la puerta, se escuchaba que alguien estaba detrás de ella, pero no era mi padre, me baje de la cama y me metí al ropero, espere ver quién era, pero nunca se atrevió a entrar. Salí despacio del ropero y me metí a bañar, era extraño estar otra vez en la casa de la cual me había salido, pero era lindo volver a ver a mi padre en la mesa, desayunando mientras leía el periódico, sonreí a lo mejor lo encontraba así, me bañe pronto y baje las escaleras, no hablaría con él, no me sentía capaz así que solo lo espiaría un poco y correría a la escuela. Como había predicho, el estaba sentado, leyendo el periódico y tenía el ceño fruncido, pero me sorprendió ver a dos personas más en la mesa, mi primo Neji y mi hermana menor, Hanabi, se suponía que ella estaba en un internado, apreté los puños, ahora entendía a que se refería Sasuke con lo de cambios, la luz me molestaba un poco y podía oír los cuchicheos de los empleados, todos estaban preocupados por mí, pero mejor decidí seguir con el plan, espiar a mi padre y salir corriendo. Ni él ni los otros dos me habían visto y eso era una gran ventaja, Salí de la casa, pero lo curioso era que mis movimientos eran silenciosos, camine hasta la escuela, pero ocurría algo extraño, había una bola de gente en la puerta, me fui acercando y vi a Gaara-kun de brazos cruzados y con el ceño fruncido a más no poder, me acerque a él, bueno ese era el plan.

- la niebla roja la ataco- dijo Tsunade-sama- pobre temari-san- mi corazón se estrujo- no sabemos si sobrevivirá, me acerque y vi a Temari en el suelo, tenía las muñecas abiertas, su cara por lo general, con una sonrisa, ahora solo tenía una mueca de terror, sus ojos igual.

- ¿Cuándo la atacaron?- pregunto Kankuro, su hermano menor.

- anoche- hablo Gaara-kun y por fin me miro- Hinata- yo me acerque a abrazarlo- ella estaba preocupada por ti- me correspondió el abrazo- y salió a buscarte, le dije que eme esperara- no lloraba, pero su cara y su voz reflejaban su impotencia- pero no lo hizo, y no volvió anoche, la buscamos por todos lados, pero no la encontramos hasta que Shizune, abrió la escuela, la encontró en el patio- Temari parecía muerta, pero aun respiraba poco a poco- no puede hablar- yo asentí.

- Temari-chan- ella parecía estar en estado catatónico- pronto te recuperaras- la subieron a la ambulancia y se la llevaron- lo siento mucho Gaara-kun- el negó y camino hacia Kankuro, el lloraba como magdalena, le había afectado demasiado.

Todo el día había esperado ver a Sasuke, pero no apareció, también había esperado noticias de Temari-chan, pero tampoco tenían un pronóstico, me sentía sola, y más sabiendo que Naruto-kun y Sakura-chan se veían con tanto cariño, aunque aun no lo habían dicho abiertamente, se notaba que estaban enamorados. Sonreí tristemente, si pudiera estar así con Sasuke-kun, sin tener que decirle adiós, sería feliz, aunque él no lo había dicho ayer, la razón por la que no podía salir de su casa, era por la tal Madoka, por ordenes de Fugaku el tenía que estar con ella. Apreté mi cuaderno, si tan solo yo fuera una vampira, Fugaku me aceptaría, pero tenía tanto miedo de morir y ser inmortal y ya no ver a nadie, no aun no estaba lista. Suspire, lo mejor sería entrar al salón, al menos ahí podría platicar con mis amigas, aunque el ruido de los demás me molestaba un poco, pero no importaba, tendría que ponerme los audífonos y escuchar música.

- Hinata- Karin me hizo señas- ¿Dónde estabas?

- paseaba un poco- ella solo enredo su brazo con el mío, nos habíamos hecho muy buenas amigas, bueno mi relación con todas era lo mejor- ¿Dónde están las chicas?

- en el salón, pensábamos ir a buscarte- yo asentí y entramos- miren la encontré.

- hina-chan- Ino se colgó de mi cuello- no te pierdas así, niña desobediente- me agarro los cachetes y comenzó a estirarlos- me tenias preocupada- asentí- oh no- me sostuvo la cara y yo solo me extrañe, pero oí una voz melosa a mi espalda.

- Sasuke-kun, Mikoto dijo que estaba bien, aunque aún no sabemos quien la ataco- sus pasos se detuvieron- oh mira aquí esta- seguí con las manos de Ino en mi cara y mejor me pegue a ella- ¿Cómo sigues?- yo me voltee por fin y la vi tomada del brazo de Sasuke-kun, incluso entrelazaban sus dedos.

-am, mejor gracias- mire los ojos de mi novio o ex novio- ¿y Mikoto?

- ella está bien, solo que nos mando a preguntar por ti- me dirigió una sonrisa, pero yo la sentí tan falsa como los pechos de Pamela Anderson- es que, tu sabes, eso de ser atacada ayer y luego ver a tu mejor amiga a punto de morir no es fácil- Sasuke volteo a mirarla y las chicas se pararon detrás de mi- ups, lo siento de verdad-acerco su mano a la mía- lo siento, no pretendía recordártelo, bueno Sasuke y yo nos vamos- el dio media vuelta, ni siquiera volteo a verme y yo solo desee una cosa, haberme muerto cuando me atacaron.

- Hinata- mire a Ino y ella solo abrió sus brazos para mí- todo estará bien- asentí mientras la abrazaba- ahora no pensemos en Uchiha, pensemos en que tenemos que ir a ver a Temari-chan- yo asentí, ella tenía razón, a lo mejor ahora Sasuke y yo nos diríamos adiós, pero volvía a tener al hombre importante en mi vida y era diferente, podría seguir- ¿ya viste quienes vienen ahí?- me gire y me tope con la imagen de Naruto-kun y Sakura-chan, venían tomados de la mano y sonriendo.

- por fin se decidieron tortolitos- dijo Karin a un lado mío- ya era hora- todas reímos y yo solo les sonreí- bueno nosotras ya lo sabíamos- mire a Karin y Naruto-kun tomo la palabra.

- Sakura-chan y yo somos novios, hina-chan-yo sonreí por ellos- y pues lamento lo del teme-yo negué, eso ya no tenía arreglo, no después de ver que el tenia sus manos unidas a las de ella, el no era muy dado a mostrar afecto y si hacia eso, era porque se había resignado a ser novio de ella- deberás que lo siento.

- no te preocupes Naruto-kun- lo mire y el asintió, Sakura se separo de él y me abrazo.

- sasuke-kun no tiene perdón- yo negué

Habíamos pasado a ver a Temari-chan, en realidad solo la pudimos ver de lejos, aun no reaccionaba y en sus piernas tenia yesos, su cabeza estaba vendada y yo solo podía desear quedarme con ella, pero no me habían dejado, los padres de ella se quedarían a velar sus sueños y Gaara y Kankuro irían a dormir a casa de Matsuri-san, la novia de Gaara, al menos así los tendrían vigilados. Mi padre y yo habíamos hablado durante una media hora, el había dicho lo arrepentido que estaba y que Hanabi y Neji me debían una disculpa, pero que ahora no la darían, yo asentí, también hablamos del hecho de la transformación y que en una semana estaría bien, ya que no dejaría que nadie me matara, por lo cual en una semana desaparecería el efecto y yo volvería a ser humana. Mientras platicábamos, veía al hombre que fue antes de que mi madre muriera, cariñoso, risueño, pero ahora eso no bastaba para mi, necesitaba tenerlos a los dos, mi padre y Sasuke-kun, solo así mi felicidad seria entera, pero solo lo tenía a él, ya que mi novio paso a ser ex.

Subí a mi cuarto, de todos modos no tenía nada que hacer abajo, no tenía hambre y era parte del proceso, pero no importaba, total, en una semana comeré como si el mundo se acabara. Llegue arrastrando los pies a mi habitación, la verdad es que el día había sido agotador, Tsunade y Shizune me habían dejado quedarme con mi padre, al menos esta semana de cambio, ya que así estaría bien cuidada, ellas tenían cosas que hacer, como por ejemplo ayudar con la patrulla Uchiha. Me sentía cansada, pero no le di importancia, entre al baño y deje que el agua cayera por mi cuerpo, al menos eso me relajaba, solo me quede bajo el agua, ni siquiera me sentía capaz de tomar el jabón y tallarme el cuerpo. Salí después de una hora, iba secándome el cabello, y mi ventana estaba abierta, fruncí el ceño, yo no la había dejado así, me apresure a cerrarla y después me senté en el tocador, nada mas restaba cepillarme el cabello, la pijama ya la traia puesta, ya no faltaba nada. Mi cuarto se sentía extraño, mire a todos lados, pero no encontré nada.

- Hinata- me asuste y vi que en el marco de la ventana estaba Sasuke-kun- necesitamos hablar- yo negué y me di la vuelta- por favor, lo que paso hoy fue…

- no se preocupe Uchiha-san- el bajo la vista- yo… yo entiendo lo que paso… y solo le deseo que sea feliz- me levante y camine a la ventana- ahora por favor, váyase- el me ignoro, me abrazo y enterró la cara en mi hombro- deténgase.

- Hinata, déjame explicarte- me miro a los ojos- yo te amo, te amo a ti, pero precisamente porque te amo, tengo que dejarte ir- yo asentí y el se desconcertó- ¿estás de acuerdo?- yo asentí- ¿Por qué?

- porque yo también te amo y debo dejarte ir- el me miro a los ojos- no puedo retenerte, hoy parecías tan feliz al lado de ella- el bajo la vista- que no puedo hacer nada, más que desearte felicidad.

- yo no estoy de acuerdo- asentí- quiero estar contigo- me abrazo, yo también lo abrace, pase mis brazos por su cintura mientras enterraba la cara en su pecho- dime algo, pídeme lo que quieras- lo mire a los ojos,

- quiero ser tuya, al menos esta noche-le suplique, el clavo sus ojos negros en mi- por favor, si no puedo tenerte, si quiera quédate con un último recuerdo, mi cuerpo, solo eso te falta tener, mi corazón ya lo tienes- el comenzó a besarme con demasiada pasión,yo intentaba corresponder a su ritmo, pero me era difícil, sus manos bajaron hasta mis piernas y me alzo para que yo las enredara en su cadera, me llevo hasta la cama y me recostó en ella, se separo de mi solo unos centímetros.

-¿Estás segura?- yo asentí y el comenzó a acariciar mis pechos, mi estomago mis piernas, sus manos se perdieron al interior de mis muslos y yo solo podía gemir.

- ah… Sasuke-kun- el no me dejo hablar, volvió a unir su boca con la mía, no sabía si era su primera vez, pero al menos la mía si lo era, sus manos acariciaron mis piernas de arriba abajo, dejo de besarme para empezar a besar mi cuello, justo donde estaba la mordida que Itachi me había hecho.

- lo matare- dijo y a continuación me mordió.

- ah…- siguió bebiendo de mi, mientras sus manos tomaban velocidad y se introducían en la camisa de mi pijama, ahora acariciaba mis pechos con más libertad, sus manos los delineaban, apretaban y pellizcaban- mm…- dejo de morderme y sus ojos estaban rojos- Sasuke-kun- volvió a besarme, el sabor de mi sangre en sus labios había hecho que me sintiera extraña, una corriente eléctrica había atravesado mi espalda y solo pude pegarme a él, se sentó en la cama conmigo encima y yo comencé a acariciar su espalda mientras el intentaba sacarme la parte de arriba de la pijama- ah… ah…- su boca había tomado uno de mis pechos y ahora solo sentía su lengua moverse, como lo chupaba, me clavaba un poco los dientes, pero no me lastimaba, sus manos se quedaron en mi trasero mientras lo estrujaba- Sasuke-kun- volvió a besarme, había más gente en la casa, bueno mi hermana, mi padre y Neji, así que no podía darme el lujo de hacer tanto ruido. Lentamente me fue desvistiendo y me tiro de nuevo en la cama, acariciaba mi cuerpo, besaba mis labios y poco a poco también se iba desvistiendo, yo apretaba las sabanas y me mordía el labio, no podía gritar, aunque me muriera de ganas por hacerlo- Sasuke-kun, por favor- el solo sonrió, se acomodo en medio de mis piernas.

- te va a doler un poco- asentí y el comenzó a entrar, poco a poco, pero lo iba sintiendo, como todo el se introducía en mi- Shh, Shh ya casi- asentí y él se quedo quieto- ¿lista?- volví a asentir y se introdujo de una estocada, yo sentí como algo se había roto y me dolió, apreté mi boca contra su hombro, no podía gritar, sentía las lagrimas que se acumulaban en mis ojos, pero tenía que aguantar, estuvo un momento sin moverse hasta que me acostumbre y poco a poco comenzó a moverse dentro de mí, al principio eran movimientos suaves y pausados, pero después fue tomando velocidad, cada vez más rápido, cada vez lo sentía más adentro de mi- Hinata- nos miramos a los ojos mientras llegábamos juntos al orgasmo, me beso para evitar que gritara y yo clave mis uñas en su espalda, se dejo caer sobre mi- te amo.

- yo también te amo- salió y se acomodo a un lado de mi, me cubrió con la sabana y dejo que recargara mi cabeza en su pecho- ¿crees que alguien se entere?- el negó y yo solo acomode mas la cabeza en su pecho, el acaricio mi hombro- quisiera que no fuera la primera y última vez que vamos a estar juntos, bueno de esta manera.

- no te preocupes, todo pasara pronto-asentí y lo bese, si iba a ser la última vez que nos veríamos, tenía que aprovechar- ¿otra vez?- yo asentí – eres una golosa- yo solo sonreí y nos escondimos debajo de las sabanas otra vez.

Desperté sola, pero adolorida, me dolía sentarme, pero había valido la pena- me metí al baño, estaba bobeando con lo pasado en la noche, no habíamos hecho ruido de milagro, ya que todo había sido muy intenso, y mi cuello aun tenia la marca de su mordida, había borrado la de Itachi y puesto la suya. Baje a desayunar y mi padre me sonrió, yo corrí a abrazarlo (bueno corrí lo mínimo, ya que hasta eso me dolía)

- ¿Por qué el buen humor?- me dijo después de besarme la mejilla.

- es que, tuve un sueño lindo- el asintió y yo me senté a su lado- ¿y hanabi?- el sonrió

- no debe tardar en llegar- yo asentí y me dispuse a desayunar- ¿Qué te paso en el cuello?- me lleve la mano por instinto.

- es que…. Mikoto-san me extrajo ayer un poco de la sangre que me puso- el asintió- y ya no me siento tan extraña como ayer-el sonrió.

- me da gusto ¿Por qué no me dijiste que era una academia de monstruos?- yo me encogí de hombros- he de admitir que ver a Mikoto Uchiha después de tantos años y que no se viera cambiada me sorprendió- yo abrí los ojos- luego te explicare- asentí, venia entrando mi hermana menor y su mirada era temible, bueno para cualquiera menos para mi padre y para mi, ya no lo era- Hanabi, buenos días- ella asintió y me miro a mi.

- me voy a la escuela- me levante, bese la frente de mi padre y pase a un lado de mi hermana- nos vemos después Hanabi-chan- ella gruño y yo Salí de la casa, a veces mi hermana era muy orgullosa y me daban ganas de hacerla enojar mas. Pero ahora lo estaría pagando con su conciencia.

Llegue a la escuela y todos estaban normales, no parecía que alguien muriera anoche, aunque así fuera, de acordarme de lo de anoche me dejaba una sonrisa en los labios. Me acerque a mis amigas e Ino se dio cuenta de que algo había pasado.

- oh por dios- dijo cuando vio mi sonrisa- me tienes que dar lujo de detalles- yo asentí, comenzamos a caminar y cuando doble la esquina, alguien me tomo del brazo y me giro.

- escúchame bien- mire y era Madoka- mas te vale cubrir esa marca en tu cuello o si no…

- o si no que- me solté de ella, desde que los Uchihas me mordían y me daban sangre me sentía más agresiva- ¿Qué me vas a hacer?- ella me miro y sus ojos eran rojos, como los de los otros.

- mas te vale que te alejes de él- seguía susurrando- no sabes de lo que soy capaz, así que hazte a un lado- ya me había enojado, le tome la mano con la cual me sostenía, la torcí y la tire, una vez en el suelo me senté encima de ella.

- tu eres quien no sabe con quién se mete- dije pegada a su oído, todos se asomaban ver lo que pasaba- la que se tendrá que abstener de hacer comentarios o acciones eres tu- ella forcejeo y le apreté mas el brazo- se que estas enterada de quien me ataco ese día- se quedo quieta- y si yo hablo, tu compromiso, y tu vida se terminan- me levante y ella se puso de pie muy rápido.

- NUNCA TENDRAS A SASUKE-KUN, ZORRA DE CUARTA- me había gritado aquella chica yo solo compartí una mirada con Sasuke, ya lo había tenido y éramos el uno del otro- VAMONOS- él le hizo caso, se volteo, pero después me miro de nuevo y movió sus labios, "te amo" yo sonreí y lo vi marcharse junto con ella.

- ¡guau!- Ino se volvió a colgar de mi- no creí que te atrevieras en serio.

- ¡eso estuvo genial hina-chan!- Naruto-kun se colgó de mi cuello y yo solo sonreí- eres mi heroína- comenzamos a reír. Nada me arruinaría este día- ¡vamos a comer ramen!- todos asentimos, como Temari-chan estaba en el hospital, Shikamaru no se juntaba con nosotros, bueno al menos no después de la escuela.

- ¡HINATA!- voltee y vi a mi hermana corriendo hacia nosotros- ¡rápido! Algo…. Algo le paso…. – la mire e intente calmarla- ¡no me toques!- me quede ahí- ve por nuestro padre-mi corazón se estrujo- alguien o algo lo ataco, estaba llegando a casa cuando vi como aventaron el cuerpo de mi padre. Salí corriendo y mis amigos detrás de mí, tenían que estar con mi padre, llegamos después de unos minutos.

- NOOOO, papa- mire el cuerpo de mi padre, tenía varias heridas en la cara, su ropa estaba manchada de sangre y respiraba agitadamente- no te mueras, por favor- mire y Neji venia caminando con las manos en los bolsillo, pero también tenía sangre- Neji que le hiciste.

- nada, yo no le hice nada- me dijo él. Ahora que lo miraba bien, sus ojos tenían aquellas venas y brillaban mucho- pregúntale a tus queridos Uchihas-yo abrí los ojos- todo el lugar apesta a uno- lo mire y el solo me devolvió la mirada.

- padre ¿Quién te hizo esto?- mire la casa, la puerta estaba abierta, y habían algunos rasguños en la fachada- nana- deje a mi padre y entre corriendo-¡nana! ¿Dónde estás?- no haia respuesta alguna- NARUTO-KUN, LLAMA UNA AMBULANCIA-el rubio asintió y saco su celular, Tenten, sostenía a mi padre y Sakura intentaba detener la hemorragia- ¡nana! Responde- los busque a todos, pero nadie apareció, pero percibí un aroma, uno que no olvidaría así me muriera, la persona que había marcado mi vida, voltee la vista y ahí estaba, en el techo de la casa, me miraba con una sonrisa torcida-¡tú!

- ¿te gusta mi regalo?- yo la mire y ella apareció delante de mi- Madoka me conto lo que paso,- me tomo la cara con su mano derecha- parece que no entiendes la lección- antes de que hiciera algo ya la había pateado.

- parece que la que no entiende eres tu- estaba dispuesta a matarla, había atacado a mi familia y mi padre podía morir- no te perdonare.

**Hasta aquí. Jajaja, espero que les guste y pues comenzare a escribir el siguiente cap. Para subirlo a más tardar mañana en la mañana u horita en la noche, así que gracias. ¿Qué creen que pasara? ¿Hinata la matara o la dejara con vida? Por cierto, ya viene el final, jajaja, así que preparadas.**

**Avances del siguiente cap.,**

**No Hinata, no lo hagas- me dijo neji**

**No me detengas, esta mujer tiene que pagar- atravesé su estomago y ella grito- ¿Qué se siente?**

**Hinata, me temo que tu padre entro en coma- todo se volvió negro**

**Temari-chan ya estás bien- dije con alegría mientras la abrazaba.**

**Se quien está detrás de la niebla roja, por eso no pude defenderme ese día- yo asentí- la persona que está detrás de todo esto es.**

**¡Dan!- grito Tsunade-sama al ver a aquel hombre de cabello azul- ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?- yo me acerque a abrazarla, había muchos en esa fila, todos los que se suponía estaban muertos.**

**Mi ansiada venganza, por fin se cumplirá.**

**No te dejare- sentí como algo atravesaba mi corazón.**

**Serás la primera en morir, preciosa Hyuga.**


	9. descubriendo la verdad

**Felicidades a todos, jejeje se que prometí subirlo el año pasado xD, pero no se pudo, así que, lo subo hoy, no importa gracias de nuevo y pues muchas felicidades, continuamos con esta historia, supongo que será este y uno más y se termina la historia, así que ya veremos.**

**Descubriendo la verdad.**

Ella solo hizo una sonrisa de lado y se puso en posición de ataque, como por lo general un vampiro lo hace (según libros que he leído) tenía las manos en forma de garras, abrió su compas y se lanzo contra mí. Me golpeo varias veces y me dejo en el suelo.

- ¿Qué se siente besar el suelo?- me pateo el estomago- te lo advierto mocosa, aléjate de los Uchiha, es por tu bien- dicho esto comenzó a alejarse, pero yo no podía dejarla ir, me levante y le di una patada en la espalda.

- no me dirás que hacer – ella se volvió a lanzar sobre mi y las dos nos golpeábamos, ella en varias ocasiones rasguño mi cara, yo patee su espinilla, recordé las lecciones de defensa que me había enseñado mi padre y tome su mano, la torcí y una vez sujeta, empecé a golpear su cara. Intento golpearme con la mano libre pero igual se la detuve, era la primera vez que me peleaba, seguí golpeando su cara hasta que la deje en el suelo- dime donde están mis empelados- me preocupaba su salud, ella comenzó a reír y me señalo la villa, corrí hacia haya, abrí la puerta- ¡nana! ¡Aaaaaaah!- me cubrí la cara con las manos, todos y cada uno de mis amigos, estaban en el suelo, sin una gota de sangre, Neji llego los vio y después volteo la vista- ¿Cómo se atrevió?- el no dijo nada, solo puso una mano en mi hombro- me las pagara- Salí corriendo con dirección a la casa principal y ella se estaba poniéndose de pie, llegue y la patee con todas mi fuerzas, seguí golpeando, no escuchaba nada, no veía nada, solo tenía lagrimas en los ojos, lloraba mientras la golpeaba- ¡¿Por qué?! ¿Qué te hicieron? – ella solo intentaba quitarme de encima, la puse contra el suelo y seguí golpeándola, ya casi no ponía resistencia, levante mi mano y la puse en garra e iba a clavarla.

- ¡no Hinata! No lo hagas- me dijo Neji.

-no me detengas, esta mujer tiene que pagar-atravesé su estomago y ella grito- ¿Qué se siente?- no respondió, yo metí mas mi mano y ella grito con desesperación, cuando alcance su corazón, decidí apretarlo, intento quitarme de encima, pero ya no podía. Detuve su corazón y luego lo rompí, ella dejo de moverse al instante y después de eso una niebla roja salió de ella- ¿niebla roja?- Neji también me miro y los dos estábamos extrañados- ¿Qué es esto?

- la niebla roja son los Uchiha- dijo Neji muy seguro- por eso nos atacaron ese día que vinieron tus amigas, estaban ambos Uchihas aquí- yo negué, no tenía pruebas y de seguro ella se había hecho una niebla roja por algo- tenemos que ir a ver a Hiashi-sama- asentí y nos fuimos para el hospital.

Habían metido a mi padre a terapia intensiva, no sabía que tenía y me retorcía los dedos de solo pensar en que algo malo podría pasarle, Neji abrazaba a Hanabi, nunca entendí porque ellos tenían mejor relación que mi hermana y yo, pero ahora no importaba, me daba gusto saber que hanabi no estaba sola, yo necesitaba tanto el apoyo de Sasuke-kun, pero era imposible, suponía que se enterarían de que faltaba esa chica, pero ya no tenía fuerzas para pensar en eso, mire la sala, no había nadie conocido, así que me senté y mire un poco más a mi hermana y mi primo, parecía que tenían una conversación, no entendía nada, aparte de que estaba lejos de ellos, pero los dos se veían muy serios, incluso se lograba ver un destello violeta en los ojos de mi hermana, eso me extraño, bastante diría yo.

- familiares de Hiashi Hyuga- hablo el doctor.

- hai, soy Hinata, su hija mayor- el doctor suspiro cansado se quito los lentes y comenzó a limpiarlos con su bata- ¿sucedió algo malo?

- Hinata, me temo que tu padre entro en coma- todo se volvió negro- hey, Hinata-san- sentí las manos del doctor intentando sostenerme- ¡enfermera! Traiga un poco de alcohol- me puso el alcohol en la nariz y el mareo se me fue quitando- ¿ya estas mejor?- asentí- bueno, proseguiré- volví a asentir mientras me sentaba a escuchar lo que tenía que decir- las heridas que tiene son bastante serias, pero no contamos con que también habría heridas internas, tiene una contusión muy fuerte en la cabeza, aparte de que tiene dos costillas fracturadas, la clavícula derecha, la pierna izquierda también esta lastimada y hubo pérdida de sangre- todo eso tenía mi padre y yo no lo podía creer, pero después recordé, había sido una vampira la que había hecho eso, me sorprendía que no estuviera muerto.

- gracias, por atenderlo tan pronto- el negó con una sonrisa y se dio la vuelta, me seque las lagrimas- parece que solo se llorar- me puse de pie y camine hacia mi hermana, ella parecía que estaba enterada o simplemente su cara ya era seria- papa… nuestro padre entro en coma- ella asintió, solo se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar- parece que no le importa.

- no hables así de hanabi-sama- mire a Neji, ella si era sama- ella es el orgullo de Hiashi-sama- baje la vista, eso lo sabía de ante mano- pero el siempre estuvo más al pendiente de ti que de ella, el siempre quiso que tú fueras más fuerte y fueras la cabeza de los Hyuga-eso no podía ser, mi padre me veía como una vergüenza- Hanabi-sama sentía celos de ti, por eso actuaba así- lo mire, mi propia hermana me envidiaba porque mi padre me hacia más caso a mí y yo siempre sentí que ella era la preferida y la envidie por eso.

- hablare después con Hanabi- dije como final y di la vuelta, al menor ir a ver a Temari-chan me haría mejor, me asome a la habitación, pero Shikamaru estaba allí- ¿puedo pasar?- el asintió, no me acostumbraba a verlo como un humano, después de que en la escuela retiraban sus protecciones, afuera de ella tenía que usarlas,- ¿Cómo esta ella?

- júzgalo tu misma- se hizo a un lado dejando ver a una Temari con los ojos abiertos y que tenía una expresión cansada- mira quien vino a verte-

- Temari-chan, ya estás bien- dije con alegría mientras la abrazaba- no sabes el gusto que me da verte despierta- ella correspondió mi abrazo- ¿Cuándo despertaste?

- hace como una hora- me dijo con una de sus típicas sonrisas- oye vago- Shikamaru frunció el ceño- se bueno y tráeme algo de beber, me muero de sed-

- ¿Qué quieres que te traiga?- ella solo le dijo que trajera cualquier cosa con cafeína y mucha azúcar- bien ¿tu quieres algo?- negué- en seguida vuelvo.

- eres algo cruel con él- ella solo negó, se quedo callada un momento- ¿sucede algo?

-se quien está detrás de la niebla roja, por eso no pude defenderme ese día- yo asentí- la persona que está detrás de todo esto es…

- aquí esta tu bebida- le tendió un refresco de cola- tiene mucha cafeína y mucha azúcar- Temari bufo molesta.

- sea como sea, Hinata, te pido por favor, que no te vuelvas a acercar a los Uchihas- yo abrí los ojos- es un Uchiha el que está detrás de todo esto- mire a Shikamaru y el solo asintió- por favor, no te acerques mucho- baje la vista, tendría que desconfiar de Sasuke-kun- se porque te lo digo hina-chan- asentí.

Regrese a casa después de un rato`, tuve que volver a casa de Tsunade-sama ya que papa estaba en el hospital y Hanabi no dejaría que me quedara en casa, por lo tanto solo tenía ese luchar como mi hogar temporal, entre y me sorprendió verlo todo callado, me asome por todos los rincones de la casa, pero no había nadie, decidí salir a buscarlas, camine por las calles de la ciudad, pero seguía sin encontrarlas y poco a poco iba oscureciendo, decidí regresar a casa cuando escuche la voz de Tsunade-sama, parecía que estaba sufriendo. Corrí lo más rápido que pude y llegue por detrás de la casa, ahí estaba Tsunade en el suelo con mucha sangre alrededor, parecía que ya no podía levantarse, me acerque a ella y antes de tocarla alguien me golpeo. Caí apoyándome en las rodillas, mire a mi agresor, pero este no parecía prestarme atención a mí, se fijaba completamente en mi tutora.

- ¡Basta! No la lastimes- le grite, pero el atacante solo siguió su curso, me levante y corrí a atraparlo, pero al momento en que me abalance sobre él, tropecé y me lleve su capucha- ¿Cómo?- delante de mi estaba aquel hombre de cabello azul, el que estaba en la foto de Tsunade-sama.

- ¡Dan!-grito Tsunade-sama al ver a aquel de cabello azul- ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué?- corrí a abrazarla, detrás de él comenzaron a juntarse más personas, se habían formado dos filas que abarcaban toda la calle, había muchos en esa fila, todos los que se suponía estaban muertos- ¡Dan! ¡Dan! ¿No me reconoces? Soy Tsunade- ella seguía suplicando y yo solo vi como el mencionado se quedaba de pie, únicamente viéndonos, detrás de él comenzó a moverse una mujer de cabello naranja, parecía rojo por la oscuridad, pero era Tayuya-sempai.

- Mátenlas- hablo Dan y todos se dejaron caer sobre nosotras, pero tan rápido como ocurrió, se fue, mire a Tsunade-sama y ella estaba paralizada. Tuve que llamar a emergencias mientras esperaba a que la atendieran me había quedado en la sala de esperas, intentaba recordar lo que me había dicho Temari-chan, sobre que era un Uchiha el responsable, teniendo en cuenta que Melody era la única que me había agredido, suponía que era ella, pero también el hecho de que Temari-chan me dijera que me alejara de todos los Uchihas, también me ponía algo inquieta.

- ¡Hinata!- levante la vista y ahí estaba Sasuke-kun, pero me reusé a ir con él- ¿Qué sucedió?- no sentencia como es que él había llegado al hospital, nadie sabía que estaba aquí- estaba preocupado por ti- me abrazo y yo solo deje mis manos en la silla- ¿Qué pasa?

- Nada, Sasuke-kun- el frunció el ceño y yo solo le sonreí, si sospechaba de él lo más seguro es que nuestra relación se terminaría, pero que mas podía hacer, que tal si él era el culpable d ella muerte de mis compañeros y mas aparte el haber mandado a todos esos muertos- ¿Cómo me encontraste?- el solo se puso un poco tenso y después se acerco a mi oído.

- por la conexión- abrí los ojos ¿conexión?- la noche que estuvimos juntos y bebí de ti, mientras dormías puse mi sangre dentro de ti y eso creo un vinculo- yo asentí, me volvió a abrazar- sentí tu miedo- pase mis brazos por su espalda, el no podía ser sospechoso, podía ser cualquiera menos él- ¿a qué le temías?

- es que aparecieron Kisame-sempai y Tayuya-sempai- el frunció el ceño- Salí a buscar a Tsunade-sama después de dejar a mi padre aquí y los vimos- el bajo la vista, pero tenía el ceño fruncido parecía que estaba meditando las cosas- ¿tú sabes algo?- el negó- ¿sabes? Melody me fue a atacar a mi casa- el abrió los ojos- ataco a mi padre e hizo que estuviera en coma… y mato a todos los sirvientes de la casa- el me abrazo y comencé a llorar.

- ¿quieres que me quede contigo?- yo asentí, pero después negué- ¿Por qué?

- ¿Qué dirá tu padre? Recuerda que estas comprometido- el negó y me beso la frente, Sasuke-kun era tan dulce, claro cuando quería.

- llamare a mi padre y le diré sobre lo que hizo Melody- asentí.

Esperamos hasta que el padre de Sasuke confirmara que podíamos irnos, el mismo estaba indignado ante la acción de esa mujer, pero al final el mismo dijo que castigaría a Madoka, ya que ella lo sabía y no dijo nada, por lo tanto nosotros nos fuimos a casa, a la de Tsunade, ya que la mía estaba llena de cuerpos y demás cosas, además de que Fugaku al enterarse, mando a toda la patrulla Uchiha a limpiar el lugar y obtener muestras de los cadáveres, suponía que con eso había terminado la niebla roja.

- ven- le dije y nos fuimos a mi habitación, la verdad es que era una pervertida, apenas había pisado el lugar y quería repetir lo que había pasado en casa de mi padre, parecía que el me había leído la mente, ya que me sonreía de lado- Sasuke-kun- el solo ensancho su sonrisa y se abalanzo sobre mí, comenzó a besarme de manera apasionada y yo solo podía sostenerme para no caer completamente al piso- Es… espera Sasuke-kun- no me hizo caso, su rodilla se puso en medio de mis piernas y comenzó a hacer presión hacia arriba, sus manos retiraron las mías del suelo y las subió por encima de mi cabeza.

- tranquila- volvió a besarme, paseo su mano derecha por mi cuerpo, mientras que la izquierda sostenía mis manos, su rodilla siguió apretando mi intimidad mientras sus labios bajaron hasta mi cuello- tengo ganas de morderte- yo solo reí, el lamio mi cuello, su mano tomo uno de mis senos y comenzó a estrujarlo, soltó mis manos y las pasee por su espalda, lo apreté mas contra mi- estamos solos ¿verdad?- yo asentí y comenzó a desnudarme, primero la blusa, luego el sujetador, acaricio mis pechos, los tomo con ambas manos mientras los masajeaba en forma circular, después metió uno en su boca.

- ¡ah!- seguía lamiéndolo mientras su mano hacia lo mismo con el otro- Sasuke-kun.

- oye Hinata, ¿Cómo esta Tsunade-sama? ¡HINATA!- en la puerta estaba Shizune-san, Sasuke y yo nos separamos y él se paro junto a la ventana mientras yo me ponía la blusa, sin el sujetador- ¿Qué demonios estaban haciendo?

- teniendo relaciones- mire a Sasuke-kun- o eso íbamos a hacer- yo me estaba poniendo roja- ¿no quieres vernos? A lo mejor te damos unas clases, he escuchado que eres algo torpe en ese sentido, por no decir que aun eres virgen- eso era todo, Shizune-san se enojaría y yo estaba perdiendo el aliento.

- parece que el que necesita clases eres tu- vi como Shizune-san comenzaba a desbrochar su blusa.

- ¡BASTA!- ambos por fin me miraron- tu, no puedes hacer eso, él es mi novio- Shizune bajo la vista- y tu no la provoques, no sabes de lo que es capaz- vi como Sasuke-kun tragaba grueso y se ocultaba detrás de la cama.

Después de que nos había descubierto, todos llegamos a la conclusión de que se acabarían las relaciones sexuales, al menso dentro de la casa de Tsunade-sama, también les había contado sobre lo que había pasado, quienes nos habían atacado y como había estado.

- pero es que eso es imposible- dijo Shizune- Dan murió hace cuatro años- yo asentí- no es posible.

- ¿tienes alguna idea de quien lo pudo haber hecho?- pregunto mi novio mientras pasaba su mano por mi hombro, negué- es extraño.

- Temari-chan me dijo que reconoció a quien la ataco- ambos me miraron- y dijo que fue….- la puertas y las ventanas se abrieron de golpe, dejando entrar una ráfaga de aire helado y con ella a varias personas, entre ellas Fugaku Uchiha.

- ¡Fugaku-san!- el mencionado solo nos barrio con los ojos y después miro a Sasuke-kun.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- él se encogió de hombros- responde- volvió a quedarse callado y la mano de Fugaku se estrello contra la mejilla de su hijo mandándolo a volar hasta el final de la cocina- insolente.- me miro- y tu- camino hacia mí y yo retrocedí- tenias que venir y estropearlo todo- me agarro por el cuello- pequeña e insignificante humana….

- ¡SUELTALA!- Sasuke-kun envistió a su padre y Shizune-san me agarro- ¿de que estás hablando?

- hablo de venganza- todos volteamos a verlo- pero que puede saber un traidor que se ha metido con una humana- volvió a golpearlo, esta vez pateándolo- eres una vergüenza…

- ¡Cállate!- Sasuke se puso de pie y lo miro- ¿de qué venganza hablas?

- por muchos años nosotros fuimos lo más importante, dominábamos todas las especies, pero entonces, a Hashirama se le ocurrió la idea de venir y detenernos con sus palabras- el Uchiha mayor frunció el ceño- no costo nada matarlo- se paro frente a mi- pero después llego el otro imbécil, diciendo que quería nuestra ayuda. Mikoto me obligo a ayudarlo… alegando que nuestros hijos podrían ser los siguientes en morir- yo lo mire, según Tsunade-sama eso había ocurrido hace mucho tiempo y Dan murió hace cuatro años- esto ocurrió hace 16 años, Sasuke e Itachi eran muy pequeños- asentí- pero nunca me atrevería a lastimar a mis hijos- comencé a relajarme, pero me volvió a tomar del cuello- pero entonces cuando había paz, tenían que llegar ustedes, cazadores- abrí los ojos ¿cazadores?- si, malditos cazadores poniendo en peligro nuestro lugar pacifico.

- no…. No se… de que… esta… Argh…. Hablando- me estaba asfixiando- suélteme…. Por…. Fa… ver- estaba perdiendo el conocimiento y entonces me soltó.

- tu padre era la amenaza, tu hermana y tu primo igual, pero tu… tú no puedes matar ni una mosca- lo mire.

- ¡aléjate de ella!- Shizune-san se puso delante de Fugaku e intento combatirlo, pero el solo la tomo del cuello y lo trono.

- ¡ SHIZUNE-SAN!- Corrí hacia ella, pero estaba muerta.

- mi ansiada venganza, por fin se cumplirá- solté a Shizune y fui hacia el

- no te dejare- se paro delante de mí y sentí como algo había atravesado mi corazón- Argh… ah.

- serás la primera en morir, preciosa Hyuga- estrujo mi corazón, yo solo sentía un dolor agudo en ese lugar, incluso mi vista se nublaba- tú y tu estirpe de cazadores, primero tu, después iré por tu hermana y tu primo, y al final, matare a Hiashi.

- ¡Hinata!- escuche a Sasuke-kun.

- ¡Hinata-sama!

- Hinata-chan- ese era Naruto y el anterior mi primo… intente moverme, pero el apretaba cada vez mas. Sentí que había dejado de hacer presión y ya solo sentía algo húmedo cubriendo mi ropa, el aliento escapando de mí y aparte mi conciencia.

- Hinata…. Mírame- escuchaba a Sasuke-kun a lo lejos, pero ya no tenía fuerzas- ¡Hinata!- todo se volvió negro, absolutamente negro.

**Hasta aquí, ok asesínenme si quieren, pero es que ya saben fiestas, mm reuniones, la cruda jajaja no tenia cabeza para nada, pero ya volví jajaja el que sigue es el ultimo. Por fin se acaba esta saga jajaja, y pues gracias por apoyarme.**

**Esta vez no hay avance de cap. Porque ya es el final así que entérense después jajaja**


	10. juntos para siempre

**Bien, seguimos, este es narrado por Sasuke así que preparadas para saber la cruda y cruel verdad, seguimos y gracias por sus comentarios.**

**El final…. juntos por siempre.**

Llegamos a urgencias, y ella no despertaba, los doctores nos pidieron que saliéramos y yo me quede en la sala de espera, llego el dobe y me puso su mano en el hombro, sabía que pensaba, se estaba culpando por no llegar a tiempo, yo mire a todos lados y ahí estaban el chico Frankenstein, las momias de quien sabe donde, la fantasma, la gata, todos incluido el cazador de pacotilla, sabía que eran cazadores, lo supe desde que ataque a Neji, pero nunca creí que mi padre lo supiera.

- ¡maldición!- todos me miraron, pero no les preste atención.

- yo le dije que se alejara de ustedes- vi y la chica momia me miraba de manera asesina- yo le advertí que habían sido ustedes quienes me habían atacado- estaba llorando igual que yo- ¡y ahora por tu culpa perderé a mi mejor amiga! ¡BASTARDO INFELIZ! No sabes cómo te odio- me dio una bofetada- maldito. Si ella muere te matare, lo juro que te matare- el peli rojo y el otro hermano me miraban y rectificaban sus palabras, los tres me matarían.

- Temari-chan cálmate, ella estará bien- decía la gata, la de cocos solo bajaba la vista- todos la veremos en un rato.

- familiares de la señorita Hyuga- llamo el doctor, el Hyuga se acerco, yo también.

- ¿Cómo esta ella?- tenía que saber que no había muerto, que estaba viva.

- pues, sea lo que sea con lo que la hayan herido, fue muy profundo, por no decir que la presión provoco un estalla miento- abrí los ojos- lo siento, no pudimos hacer nada- el doctor puso su mano en mi hombro- lamentamos esto, un Hyuga en coma y la otra muerta, que tragedia.

- ¡NOOOOOOOOO!- Caí de rodillas, ya nada tenía sentido sin Hinata, todos comenzaron a llorar y Temari se puso delante de mí, me pateo la cara- Argh.

- ¡te lo advertí maldito!- ella lloraba y el atornillado de su novio intentaba detenerla- suéltame, este maldito es el culpable- intento golpearme de nuevo pero Shikamaru la detuvo- ¡¿Por qué?! – solo vi como la abrazaba, yo quería que me matara.

- no fue culpa de Sasuke-kun- dijo Ino, hipaba un poco por las lagrimas- hina-chan- seguían llorando todos. Si había sido mi culpa, ella me dijo que nos alejáramos, pero mi egoísmo no me lo permitió.

- Hiashi-sama- levante la vista y ahí estaba Hiashi, en una silla de ruedas y parecía aun adormilado- ¿Cuándo despertó?

- el señor despertó hace unas horas- yo mire a la enfermera que lo llevaba- pero no puede hablar mucho- Hiashi clavo su mirada en mi, sabía lo que me estaba preguntando, yo negué.

- Hiashi-sama, Hinata-sama…. Ella ha…- se acerco a él y se hinco- ella falleció- no lo había tomado como yo esperaba, pero si caían dos o tres lagrimas por sus mejillas- lo sentimos Hiashi-sama.

- qui… quién…. Fu… fue- Neji planeaba mirarme a mí, pero me adelante.

- mi padre- el abrió los ojos- y yo también tuve la culpa, de manera indirecta claro-Hiashi me miraba.- el descubrió que ustedes eran cazadores- el bajo la vista- creí que era el único que lo sabía.

- Hinata… Hinata… Hinata… ¡HINATA!- Todos vimos como se derrumbaba a llorar en la silla, la enfermera intentaba consolarlo, pero el solo descargaba su dolor- mi hija… primero mi esposa y después mi hija- seguía llorando… espera ¿su esposa?- y Hanabi- miro a al Hyuga- ¿Cómo está Hanabi?

- ella está bien- yo baje la vista- ella está en casa de los uzumaki- mire a Naruto y él me sonrió- debimos haber llevado a Hinata al mismo lugar- yo asentí.

- puedo ver a mi hija- yo asentí y le pedí a la enfermera que lo soltara, para que yo pudiera llevarlo- fue tu padre, según tus palabras- yo asentí- mi familia, creo que es hora de contar la verdad- lo mire, eso no hacía falta ahora.

Abrimos la puerta de urgencias y vimos que comenzaban a lavarla, Hiashi les pidió permiso para hablar con ella unos minutos antes de que la amortajaran, cada vez que decía esa palabra mi corazón se estrujaba, o cada vez que pensaba que no estaríamos juntos nunca más, mire a Hiashi sostener la mano de su hija, ahora que lo pensaba mi madre nos había contado que había conocido a un hombre hace algunos años, cuando nosotros éramos pequeños, ese hombre era un cazador y él le había perdonado la vida. Pero en realidad nunca habíamos oído la historia real, mi madre se había encariñado con esos humanos cazadores.

- tu madre, te amaba- Salí de mis pensamientos al oír a Hiashi- ella pensaba que ibas a ser una cazadora con ella- había descubierto el rostro de Hinata, se veía tan pálida, incluso sus labios eran azulé.

- ¿Cómo conoció a mis padres, Hiashi-sama?- el me miro.

- cuando Hitomi y yo éramos pareja- yo levante una ceja- pareja de cazadores- asentí- ellos eran conocidos como el terror de los humanos, tu padre siempre se caracterizo por ser un despiadado, y tu madre solo lo seguía… ocurrió un accidente en el cual Mikoto y yo quedamos atrapados bajo tierra, tu madre no soporta la tierra, en ese entonces se puso histérica- el sonrió- Fugaku y Hitomi hicieron todo lo posible por sacarnos, pero tardaron una semana, la semana en la cual Mikoto y yo solo forjamos una amistad- asentí si era la versión que me había contado ella- pero entonces Fugaku intento matarnos, pero tu madre no lo dejo, le dijo que yo solo había cuidado de ella, durante esa semana- asentí- nunca había reparado en lo bella que era tu madre hasta que estuvimos encerrados, decidí por el bien de todos, alejarme de ser cazador y dedicarme a crear una vida normal- volví a asentir- el día que Hinata nació, yo estaba feliz y tu madre vino a conocerla- abrí los ojos, eso sí lo había omitido mi madre- pero entonces empezaron los asesinatos en esta aldea y Mikoto tuvo que regresar, le dije a Hitomi que ella se quedara con Hinata en nuestra casa anterior y yo vendría pero no lo hizo, me dijo que no viniéramos y así lo hicimos, seguimos con vidas normales hasta que Hanabi nació, tu padre se entero de eso y él fue quien mato a mi Hitomi- ¿mi padre?- él creía que tu madre me frecuentaba de una forma más que amigos, pero nunca fue así, ella quería conocer y emparejar a nuestros hijos- yo asentí- ah… pero entonces apareció Dan El nos propuso ser aliados junto con la patrulla uchiha, pero yo conocía la verdad, no quise saber nada, y menos despues de que tu padre había matado a mi esposa- apretava la mano de hinata- despues mi hermano Hizashi y Neji vinieron aquí, cuando Neji aun era pequeño, pero tu padre lo confundió conmigo y lo mato, solo reparo en su error cuando vio a un niño en lugar de dos niñas, pero ni asi se disculpo- suspiro- hace poco decidi que era momento de regresar, pero yo intentaba proteger a mi hija, crei que ustedes ya no vivian en esta aldea, solo cuando escuche a Neji decir que tenia una relación con los Uchihas me di cuenta de que el seguía aquí- el suspiro- trate muy mal a mi hinata, pero como dije solo quería protegerla, sabia que si nos mudábamos de ciudad ella estaría mejor, la escuhaba llorar en las noches- se le quebró la voz- y no entendí que la estaba perdiendo si no hasta que ella misma me grito todo lo qu ellevaba guardado- apreté los puños, le había contado sobre Neji- y entonces castigue a Neji, y a Hanabi… pero aun asi fue tarde. La niebla roja había vuelto- acaricio el rostro de Hinata- ya no veré mas a mi hija y Hanabi no es cazadora, Neji si, pero mi hija no- se derrumbo y entraron los médicos.

- señor Hyuga, es hora de amortajarla- el asintió y yo lo saque de ahí, solo puede ver como empezaban a vendar el cuerpo de Hinata.

- me las pagara- Hiashi y yo habíamos dicho lo mismo, solo que él se puso de pie y camino hacia la salida- espere Hiashi-sama- pero no me escucho intente alcanzarlo

- quédate donde estas Uchiha- mire y el Hyuga tenía su mano en mi pecho- el se hará cargo de esto y yo seré quien le ayudara- me pego con su hombro y salió corriendo detrás de mi ex suegro.

- maldito- gruñí por lo bajo, tal vez eran cazadores, pero no tenían oportunidad contra mi padre- ¡Naruto! – asintió y salimos del hospital.

Llegamos a la mansión Uchiha y ahí estaba mi padre, esperándonos, mi made estaba a un lado abrazada a Itachi quien también miraba a mi padre. Me parecía ilógico enfrentarme al rey de los vampiros, pero no me quedaba de otra.

- mira que tenemos aquí- hablo mi padre- un sucio traidor, igual que tu madre- abrí los ojos.

- Fugaku, por enésima vez, Hiashi es mi amigo- dijo mama con lagrimas en los ojos- no es justo que lo castigues así- el solo la miro y mi madre guardo silencio

- pagaran por haberse metido en nuestras tierras- abrió los brazos y la niebla comenzó a cubrirnos, como decía Hinata, ellos eran la niebla roja, pero nunca me di cuenta-traidores…. Mueran traidores- intento atacar a mi madre, pero Itachi se interpuso.

- no le harás nada- tenía los ojos rojos- Sasuke, llévate a mama-

- ¿Qué? ¿Estás loco?- ´mire y el encamino a mi madre hacia a mí.

- obedece- solo me lleve a mi madre conmigo- tengo que volver por Itachi- la deje en el parque que estaba cerca.

- no…. Sasuke-kun escúchame- la mire.

- suéltame, mi hermano está ahí- me volví a dar la vuelta.

- no- ella me detuvo- tienes que saber algo- yo la mire.

- si es sobre Hiashi y la historia el mismo me la conto- ella negó y yo me solté- hablaremos después.

- ¡espera Sasuke-kun!- me grito, pero yo estaba lejos- ¡tenemos que volver al!- pero no me entere a donde teníamos que volver.

Llegue solo para ver como mi padre masacraba a mi hermano, corrí hacia ellos e intente golpear a mi padre, pero el intercepto mi ataque, me agarro de la pierna y me azoto contra el suelo en repetidas ocasiones. Itachi se levanto y volvió a golpear a mi padre, pero incluso los dos juntos no éramos rivales para él.

- muchachos impertinentes- nos iba a golpear de nuevo, cuando Naruto se colgó de su cuello y le mordió la oreja- ¡Argh!- se quito a Naruto y lo lanzo contra nosotros- perro asqueroso, debí haberte matado cuando pude- pateo al hombre lobo- basura inmunda.

- deja en paz a Naruto- llego Sakura y lo golpeo.

- un fantasma, que puede hacerme un fantasma- le lanzo una patada y solo la atravesó, volvió a intentar golpearla y ocurrió el mismo resultado, Sakura se escurrió a un lado y lo golpeo- ahora entiendo, te haces intangible- sus ojos se volvieron rojos y Sakura se paralizo al momento- pero no puedes ante un vampiro- igualmente la tomo del cuello y comenzó a apretarlo.

- suéltala- Naruto se levanto de donde estaba y corrió hacia mi pare, pero al igual que a Sakura lo tomo del cuello y comenzó a estrangularlos a ambos.

- ¡Naruto!- me levante y corrí por mi mejor amigo- suéltalos.

- como gustes- lanzo a mis dos amigos y ellos cayeron sobre mí.

- metete con alguien de tu tamaño Fugaku- hablo Hiashi, por fin había llegado y tenía una metralleta en la mano derecha, una estaca de plata en el cinturón y varias balas, había más cosas dentro del abrigo pero no vi que eran.

- por fin llegaste- desapareció y apareció detrás de Hiashi, pero él no parecía inmutarse- veamos de que es capaz un cazador retirado- intento golpearlo, pero Hiashi se movió, le clavo la estaca de plata que tenía en el estomago- ¡maldito!

- pagaras por todo lo que has hecho- siguieron peleando, al parecer el único rival para mi padre era Hiashi, saco su metralleta y le disparo varias veces, después saco más armas, entre ellas un cuchillo y arremetió contra mi padre.

- ya estoy harto- se quito a Hiashi como si no lo hubiera herido con plata- tú y tu familia estarán muertos- y reparo en algo- se me olvidaba, que Hinata ya estaba muerta- pateo a Hiashi y yo apreté los puños- esa maldita bastarda, tiene la sangre de Mikoto- y recordé que Hinata había bebido sangre, de los tres, mía, de mi madre e Itachi- mire a Itachi y el asintió- pero estruje su corazón, no quedo nada de él- comenzó a reír de manera desquiciada y nosotros nos abalanzamos sobre él, intentamos golpearlo, pero no parecía surtir efecto- quítense- nos aventó y yo caí en brazos de Naruto y mi hermano cayo con las momias.- se acabo Hyuga, tú y tu maldita familia no volverán a tener nada que ver con nosotros y volveremos a estar en lo alto de la cadena alimenticia- saco la estaca que tenía en el estomago y la clavo en la mano de Hiashi, después le quito sus armas, las tiro y a continuación una niebla roja alrededor del, sus ojos también se hicieron rojos.

- ¡NO TE ATREVAS A TOCARLO!- Una figura blanca corrió hacia la niebla roja y se interno en ella, pero no alcance a verla, escuche algunos golpes y como a continuación mi padre salió volando. La niebla aun no se disipaba cuando corrió de nueva cuenta hacia mi padre.

- no. Espera- vi al Hyuga correr hacia la niebla y ahora Fugaku gritaba como poseso- ¿Qué esperas Uchiha? Ayúdanos- mi hermano y yo nos pusimos de pie y también corrimos hacia la niebla, pero aun así no veía nada, sentí las manos del Hyuga guiar mis pasos- golpea- todos golpeamos incluso Naruto se nos unió.

- ¡AAAAAAAH!- asome la cara hacia afuera y vi lo que Hinata me había platicado, los "muertos" venían hacia nosotros- Sasuke-kun, que hacemos- mire a Ino que se escondía detrás de una piedra.

- ¡ataquen con todo lo que tengan!- ella, las momias y los demás corrieron a atacar a los demás mientras nosotros seguíamos adentro de la niebla, Naruto sostenía a mi padre mientras Itachi sostenía la estaca de plata.

- ¿listo?- sostuve igual la estaca con mi mano derecha y el en la izquierda-

- listo- la clavamos y oímos como grito, nos arrojo junto con el Hyuga- Argh- mire y mi padre iba desapareciendo la niebla roja.

- maldita, debías estar muerta, yo mismo te mate- mire a quien se refería y delante de mi estaba Hitomi Hyuga- a tu esposo y a ti se les hizo fácil venir y arruinar mi vida- la ataco, pero ella lo esquivo, le detuvo la mano, la torció y después golpeo con su codo la nariz de él. Se agacho y pateo sus piernas, volvió a golpear el estomago y al final lo mando a volar.

- Hitomi- llamo Hiashi, pero ella no respondió, ahora que la veía bien, tenía el cabello más claro a como lo había descrito…- Hinata, eres tu- era ella, por fin volteo, pero sus ojos estaban completamente blancos, brillaban y tenían las venas marcadas- Hinata.

- Hinata- intente acercarme pero mi padre se volvió a levantar y arremetió contra ella, la estrello contra el pavimento y levanto una columna de humo- ¡NOOO!

- Sasuke-kun, no te acerques- mire a mi madre y ella corrió a auxiliar a Hiashi, el Hyuga también se metió en la columna de humo que había formado Fugaku y entre los dos golpeaban al vampiro. No podía quedarme quieto, la perdería de nuevo.

- ¡Hinata!- grite e intente acercarme, pero mi padre salió volando de la columna y de ella salieron los dos Hyuga, ella volvió a tomar velocidad y golpeo a mi padre cuando estaba en el suelo.

- te devolveré el favor- metió la mano en el hueco que había dejado la estaca y mi padre comenzó a gritar- gracias a ti…- lo soltó y pateo su cara- soy una cazadora- no había entendido a que se refería hasta que la mire bien, seguía pálida sus ojos a pesar de ser blancos tenían un toque rojo en el centro, en su boca había colmillos y era más rápida, como había pensado antes mi novia era un vampiro.

Volvió a golpear a Fugaku y este salió volando, me miro solo por un segundo y después corrió hacia él, siguió golpeándolo hasta que el mismo Fugaku suplico que lo dejara, eso era increíble, pero ella no estaba dispuesta a dejarlo, le torció el cuello y mi padre cayo inerte al suelo.

- Neji- el Hyuga asintió- fuego- le extendió una pistola y una botella de alcohol, ella lo roció con el liquido y después disparo- para matar a un vampiro, se necesita fuego- se lo dijo a él.

- Hinata- por fin nos miramos y ella dejo de fruncir el ceño y corrió hacia mi- Hinata, mi Hinata- me abrazo.

- lo siento… creí que había muerto- estaba llorando- pero entonces desperté cuando mi padre contaba la verdad- abrí los ojos- fue horrible no poder moverme por mis heridas y decirles que estaba despierta.

- no te preocupes hina-chan- mire a mi madre que venía hacia nosotros, con Hiashi a un lado- ya todo termino- ella asintió y fue hacia su padre, mi madre me abrazo a mí.

Hiashi y Hinata duraron abrazados un tiempo hasta que llego mi hermano y pidió un abrazo también, todos se iban juntando para un abrazo de la resucitada, era gracioso y más porque Naruto se colgó de su cintura y lloro como desesperado. Por fin había terminado la niebla roja, ya nada impediría que mi hermano se volviera el rey de los vampiros y que se abriera la posibilidad de ser no solo una escuela de monstruos si no también darnos a conocer. En la escuela también habían estado movimos, los "muertos" habían ido para haya y hubo algunas bajas, entre ellas Anko-sensei, aunque ella no me caía muy bien que digamos al igual que Orochimaru-sensei. Ese tipo a mi parecer era pederasta, pero de ahí en fuera todos estaban bien, incluida la directora Tsunade.

Mire a Hinata a mi lado, mi hermano era el rey y nosotros éramos cazadores, aunque yo no estaba de acuerdo, pero era todo por estar con ella, al fin la pesadilla había concluido y estábamos juntos.

- juntos- me dijo ella.

- juntos para siempre- sonreímos y nos besamos, sí, creo que debí haberla hecho vampira desde antes, pero no se me había ocurrido- te amo.

- yo también te amo- me abrazo y vimos el comienzo de la nueva konoha, en donde habían humanos y monstruos, sería un gran comienzo- por cierto- la mire- quiero el anillo- yo abrí la boca- o te pasara lo mismo a que a tu padre- comenzamos a reír, era encantadora mi Hinata, vaya que sí.

**Fin.**

**Gracias por seguirme y este fue el ultimo cap., aun no termino la de "un día cambiara" pero creo que ahora si se podrá jajá, bueno siempre y cuando no se me ocurra una de último momento. Jejeje. Gracias por darle una oportunidad y pues hasta la próxima.**


End file.
